


Brothers Forever

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Brothers Forever [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dang this fanfic is old, F/M, I'll try to edit it as much as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: A few months after the Dark Moon incident, Fawful returns and wants...peace! The Manfredi (my last name for Mario and Luigi) brothers must figure out what Fawful is up to. Why would he want a peace treaty between Peach and Bowser? And is Luigi hiding something? (Does not interact with the Heart Series, takes place after Dark Moon.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

Well, it was another typical day in Mushroom Kingdom. Mario Manfredi, the hero of the kingdom was outside of the castle. He had been called there by Toadsworth, about urgent business. The red hated plumber figured that the princess went missing again or Bowser kidnapped her to make her his wife, again. Whatever the reason, Mario was here, ready to see Toadsworth.

"Malleo," said a voice.

Mario spun around, knowing that voice anywhere. Standing there was indeed Mario's younger twin brother, Luigi. Ever since the last mansion incident, Luigi was living outside of the kingdom's borders in his mansion. Yet, he still had a reasonable job even though he was very rich and well off. Next to Luigi and on a leash was Polterpup, Spettro, the ghost pup that Luigi had adopted.

Mario smiled at his baby brother and stated, "Ciao, Weegie!"

Luigi opened his arms, wanting a hug but Mario high fived him instead. Rolling his eyes a little, Luigi smiled.

He asked, "What's up bro?"

"Not much, Toadsworth called me here," Mario answered. He knelled down to Spettro's eye level and _'petted'_ the ghost pup. "Hey, boy," Mario said to Spettro, smiling.

Spettro barked as he pounced on the man in red. The ghost pup gave Mario so many ghostly kisses, that it tickled. Mario chuckled as did Luigi, who was pleased on how well everyone was getting to like Spettro.

Luigi stated, "Well, I was taking Spettro out for a walk. Think there's trouble?"

Spettro finally got off of Mario, panting. Mario brushed himself off, smiling.

"Not sure fully but if there is, I could use back-up," Mario replied, placing his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

A few months had passed since the second mansion incident and Luigi wasn't into adventure as much, since his job with Professor E. Gadd kept him busy. Luigi had agreed to become his assistant. He was required to capture the ghost Elvin needed to study. Spettro was his partner. Since the ghost pup could actually track ghosts better and quicker, Luigi figured that the ghost pup needed to be with him in the field.

Luigi looked at his older twin brother and asked, "Can I bring Spettro and the Poltergust 5000? Just in case?"

Mario chuckled as he answered, "Of course, no harm in that."

Spettro wagged his tail happily as he barked. Mario and Luigi both laughed as the castle gates opened. Standing there was Toadsworth. "Ah, right on time Master Mario," the old toad greeted. That's when he saw Spettro with Luigi.

He smiled as he asked, "Ah, Master Luigi, what brings you and Spettro here?"

"Just taking him for a walk, Toadsworth," Luigi answered.

Mario stated, "I would like for him to be in our conference, if Peach is missing."

"Where'd you get that idea from," Toadsworth asked.

Everyone was confused. Obviously, they weren't all on the same page.

Luigi clarified, "Well, usually, you don't request a meeting with just my brother unless Princess Peach is missing or kidnapped."

Toadsworth scratched his face and stated, "Oh, oh I see. Well, the princess is fine, _I_ need your help."

"With what exactly," Mario asked, getting curious.

Toadsworth looked around as he answered, "Inside, all of you." The three of them obeyed, entering the castle as Toadsworth stated, "I am glad that both of you are here, I won't have to repeat myself fifty times."

"The problem is that bad," Mario asked.

"Afraid so and Peach is working on something right now," Toadsworth answered.

Spettro, getting antsy, broke off his leash and ran off.

Luigi groaned, "Bad doggy!"

Luigi went chasing after Spettro as Mario sighed annoyed.

He stated, "You better off just telling me then I'll tell Weegie." Toadsworth nodded.

...

Peach was in her bedroom, reading. She had to admit that she was bored but she couldn't believe that all of this was happening. Suddenly, Spettro came through the wall, grabbing her book.

"Hey," she said, with a giggle.

Spettro looked at her, wagging his tail, with her book in his mouth. Peach giggled as she thought, _'Luigi was right, Spettro is awfully playful.'_

She took a step towards the ghost pup and asked, sweetly, "Mind giving me back my book?"

Spettro tilted his head and swallowed the book. Peach gasped as the ghost pup went through the wall. The princess giggled as she followed Spettro. She was grateful that Luigi had such a playful friend. She really needed a break from what she was doing and she chased Spettro all around. Eventually, she bumped into the green hated plumber.

"Hey Peach," Luigi greeted, a bit awkwardly.

Peach giggled and asked, "Looking for Spettro?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, you've seen him?"

"He took my book," Peach stated, with a smile.

Luigi groaned as he apologized, "I am so sorry, Peach. I'll help you get it back."

Peach replied, "Thank you but let's take our time. I am not looking forward going back to work right away. Especially for this problem."

"What _is_ the problem anyhow," Luigi questioned.

Peach explained, "Believe it or not, we have to make a peace treaty with Koopa Kingdom and Bowser."

The green hated ghost hunter blurted out, "A peace treaty?!"

The princess of Mushroom Kingdom nodded and replied, "I know, I couldn't believe it either."

"Where did this idea come from," Luigi asked, curious.

Peach answered, "Believe it or not, it was an idea from BeanBean Kingdom."

Luigi blurted out, "Fawful's kingdom?"

Peach nodded and replied, "I had the same reaction you did. I can't help but wonder what he wants."

"Certainly not peace," said Luigi.

Peach nodded again as she responded, "I know. You and Mario up for checking this out?"

Luigi smiled and answered, "It will be an honor, your majesty."

The princess could tell that Luigi was joking with the last two words he said.

"Weegie," Peach teased, smiling.

Luigi laughed but laughed more when Peach started to tickle him. Soon, the book was long forgotten as was Spettro. Luigi and Peach stood in that hallway, tickling the other.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Okay, there's the start of this story. I hope its a bit decent, the action will pick up soon as will the mystery. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Mario was complete shock that Fawful - of all people - wanted peace.

Toadsworth saw this and asked, "Can't believe it either?"

"No, not really," Mario answered.

Toadsworth looked around and whispered, "Can you all check this out? I don't think that Fawful really wants peace but I can't investigate it without bringing up suspicion."

Mario smiled as he replied, "Count us in."

Toadsworth smiled and added, "Remember, keep this quiet."

Mario responded, "You got it."

Toadsworth said, "Thank you, Mario. I appreciate that."

"How long do we have before this all happens," Mario questioned.

Toadsworth explained, "Well, I told Fawful to give us sometime to see if we can have talks with Bowser before we even consider the peace treaty. He gave us two months, tops."

Mario thought about this and said aloud, "Two months is a long time. It shouldn't be a problem for us to figure things out by then." Toadsworth nodded.

...  
  
Back with Luigi and Peach, the princess was still tickling the green hated ghost hunter. Luigi was so ticklish that he was crying as he was laughing. Peach was enjoying this.

She stated, "Daisy is right, you are really ticklish!"

"D - Daisy said that," asked Luigi. He was blushing, laughing, and crying all at the same time.

Peach giggled as she answered, "Yep, she said that. She also said that you are a good friend."

Upon hearing this, Luigi lowered his head sadly.  _'So that's what she thinks of me, just a friend,'_  Luigi thought sadly. Peach saw this as she thought,  _'Darn it, now he'll never know that Daisy likes him more than just a friend. Why did I have to go and say that? Now she'll kill me.'_  Luigi and Peach stood there in the hallway, quietly. They forgot about the book, they forgot about Spettro, and they forgot about the peace treaty.

...  
  
With Spettro, the ghost pup took out the book and started to read what the princess was reading. Toad came into the library were Spettro was and saw the ghost pup.

"Spettro," Toad said, surprised.

Spettro looked up and saw Toad there. He panted, in wonder.

Toad saw the book and asked, "Is that the princess' book?"

Spettro, being a ghost pup, couldn't answer the question but looked at the book again. The pages weren't wet, surprisingly. It was as if Spettro knew that the book was important.

Toad stated, "I better find Mario or Luigi, one of them can corral you."

With that, Toad ran out of the library to look for either of the Manfredi brothers. Alone now, the Polterpup continued to look at the book, not really understanding the letters in it. Spettro looked up and saw something in the distance, something purple. Spettro blinked, shaking his head and the next thing he knew, it was gone.

...  
  
Mario stated, "Then Luigi, Spettro, and I are on the case."

"Where is Spettro anyways," Toadsworth questioned.

Mario answered, "I know Weegie went after him but that's all I know."

"Mario, Mario, Mario," Toad called, running over to him.

"Yes," Mario asked, spinning around.

"Come quick, Spettro is in the library and he has the princess' book," Toad answered, breathless.

"What," the red hated plumber blurted out as he ran to the library.

Toadsworth turned to Toad and stated, "You better find Luigi and let him know. I'll find the princess."

"Right away, sir," Toad replied, as he ran off to find Luigi.

Toadsworth took his time, quite frankly, he needed a break from the peace treaty business. In the shadows, the same purple object that Polterpup saw witnessed everything.

"So Fawful is trying to create  _'peace'_ , eh," said the shadow in a female voice, "Wonder what his real plan is."

...  
  
Back in the library, Mario saw Spettro with the book.

"There you are, fantasma cucciolo," Mario stated.

Spettro barked, as if to tell Mario to come over. Mario did just that as he saw the page that Peach was on. It was the main rules and policies of Mushroom Kingdom but one section was highlighted.

"What's this," Mario asked. He read aloud, "If anything should happen to either Mushroom or Koppa Kingdom, BeanBean Kingdom will..."

But the sentence mysteriously ended there and it wasn't because of Spettro, it had been torn out by someone else.

"That's odd," Mario said aloud.

"What's weird," Peach asked, as she and Luigi came in with Toad and Toadsworth.

"This statement has been torn out but not by Polterpup," the red hated plumber explained.

The princess nodded sadly and replied, "Yes, I know. I think someone stole my book before all of this happened."

"Bet any money that it was Fawful," Luigi stated, sounding a bit mistrusting.

Toadsworth responded, "It is possible but we would've known about someone being in the castle."

"Not if it was Bowser," Mario pointed out.

Toad said, "Yeah, he could've gotten it before he announced the peace treaty idea two weeks ago."

Peach added, "You have to find out what's going on."

"Don't worry, we will," Mario promised, kissing her hand.

Peach blushed as Luigi knelt down to Spettro's eye level.

He said, sadly, "Looks like this is your first mission, Spettro." Spettro tilted his head, sensing Luigi's sadness. The green hated ghost plumber mumbled, in Italian, "Forse andare a lavorare presso Evershade Valley era per il meglio..."

Mario perked up as he asked, "What do you mean that maybe going to work at Evershade Valley was for the best...?"

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: I enjoyed writing this second chapter today - mainly because when I defeated Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Polterpup was SO cute! Used Google Translate for the Italian in this. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi stood up and lowered his hat over his eyes.

Mario perked up as he asked, "Weegie, what's wrong?"

Luigi answered, not looking up, "I've been through a lot lately, Malleo. I almost lost you again a few months ago. I've been through many things to get you back, even almost losing my life. I've missed you, bro. Ti voglio bene, fratello."

Mario was stunned and touched. Granted, he didn't remember much from what happened from the first mansion incident... But he did remember what happened with the second one. Mario couldn't be more proud of his younger twin brother. However, he didn't remember that Luigi almost lost his life. Mario hugged Luigi.

Mario replied, "Ti voglio bene, fratello."

Luigi smiled, happy that he finally got a hug. Spettro howled happily as Toadsworth, Toad, and Peach laughed. Luigi was still heartbroken about Daisy but he was glad that he and Mario were okay again. The purple clad woman was watching this from afar. She was sitting in a tree. Her brown hair was past her shoulders as her eyes were covered by a mask, making her eyes a beautiful silver color. She was wearing a purple hat on top of her head, similar to Mario and Luigi's. Instead of a letter, it was a snowflake symbol. She was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt, a short purple skirt, and purple shoes. Her skin was a bit whiter than the Manfredi brothers, though. She smiled at the brothers and their hug.

She whispered, "Well, one thing was resolved but there is more to be resolved...especially the first mansion incident. I know you are a bigger hero than that, Luigi. I still don't understand why you didn't tell your own twin of what happened on the roof of the haunted mansion..."

Upon saying that, she reflected on what happened three years ago at that accursed mansion...

...  
  
-Flashback:  _'Luigi's Mansion'_ -

_"Give up, green man," King Boo boomed, "I have you now! You get to join your brother in a frozen state forever!"_

_Mario might've been frozen but he could see and hear everything that was going on._

_Luigi weakly got up and said, "N - no, I - I'm NOT giving up!"_

_King Boo was surprised that Luigi had so much strength left in him. Even Mario was surprised. That's when Luigi picked up the Poltergust 3000._

_"I am a Manfredi brother and we NEVER give up and we NEVER lose to the likes of someone like you," Luigi yelled._

_Even though Mario was frozen, he was able to manage a smile. Mario was really proud of Luigi but that's when Luigi added something else._

_Luigi yelled, "That's my older brother you have prisoner there and I won't let him be killed! I rather lose my own life first before I let you murder him!"_

_Mario was totally stunned. Luigi was willing to risk his own life...for his? What had gotten into him?_ _This couldn't be the same Luigi...could it? This couldn't be his twin brother...or was it? Mario also saw that Luigi had new life breathed into him after making that speech._

_King Boo boomed, "Very well. If you want to join the ranks of the dead before your brother...so be it!"_

_That's when Luigi defeated King Boo and freed Mario...and himself. Professor E. Gadd and Luigi put the painting through the machine. Mario crashed out of the machine with a vent around his neck._ _When Mario came to, he didn't remember what happened with the Boos or King Boo. All he saw was his younger twin brother hovering over him...and in tears. Mario was puzzled by this, he couldn't understand why Luigi was acting this way. Did something happen?_

_Mario asked, confused, "What's the matter, Luigi? D - did Bowser show up?"_

_Luigi didn't answer, he just hugged Mario and answered, "No but thank goodness you're safe and sound!"_

_Mario was puzzled by this as Luigi quickly added, "I mean; you're early, brother."_

_"Whoops," Mario responded, "Sorry."_

_"That's okay," Luigi said, his tears long gone, "You always go by that old saying; better late than never!"_

_Mario smiled at his younger twin brother, wondering what had gotten into him. Unknown to either of them, the purple clad woman was watching them from afar and smiled._

_"I knew you had it in you, Weegie," she whispered._

-End of Flashback-

...  
  
Mario looked at Luigi and asked, pulling away from the hug, "So you up for stopping Fawful?"

"With whatever he's up to, you bet," Luigi answered, pumping his fists.

Spettro dashed around, panting, showing that he was ready too. Everyone laughed as Peach hugged both of the brothers.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," they said, in unison.

With that, they headed on their way and Spettro was leading the charge. The purple clad woman saw this from the tree.

"Seems that they are on their way," she stated.

She stood on the branch as a person on the ground passed by the tree. Once he went by, the purple clad woman was gone and the only thing left behind was an ice cold wind. Peach shivered.

Toadsworth stated, "How peculiar having an ice cold wind in the middle of summer!"

"Indeed, that is weird," Peach replied, looking back at the tree. When she saw nothing, she merely shrugged.

...

It was time for the annual summer dance, in which everyone was free to attend. Princess Daisy was wearing a short sleeved orange princess dress that went all the way down to her feet. It was decorated with beautiful lace and flowers. Upon her head was her tiara.

"D - Daisy," a familiar voice asked.

The princess of Sarasaland turned around and saw Luigi standing there, blushing. She studied her heart's desire. He was wearing a long sleeved black tuxedo and a green tie. It was nothing flashy, it was perfect to her.

"Hello, Luigi," Daisy greeted, smiling.

Luigi's blush grew more as he offered his hand. Daisy took it as he lead her out onto the dance floor, his face red as a tomato. Daisy felt him shake with fear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they started to dance together. Luigi was still shaking but as they dance, it seemed like they were the only two on the dance floor. Daisy smiled at Luigi, giving him confidence. She noticed that Luigi stopped shaking. He was starting to warm up to the dance it seemed. Daisy went into his arms more, making Luigi blush even more if that was at all possible. Suddenly, Luigi stopped dancing and looked at Daisy. She looked at him as she smiled at him again. He smiled at her too, coming closer to her face. Daisy was doing the same, her heart beating in her chest. This was it, this was the chance she wanted. She was going to kiss Luigi.

Suddenly, a ghost broke them apart, throwing Luigi to the other side of the dance floor.

"Luigi," Daisy shouted, worried as she saw the ghost. It was King Boo, looking mad.

"You are going down now Luigi since you don't have the Poltergust 5000," King Boo declared.

Luigi scrambled to his feet as he ran from King Boo. But the Boos surrounded him.

Daisy gasped as she yelled, "Leave him alone!"

She tried to punch King Boo...but the punch went right through him. Daisy gasped as Luigi had little to no choice. He closed his eyes and in an instant, he turned into Mr. L.

 **"Have at you,"**  he yelled.

He jumped out of the circle of boos and then zapped them with his green thunder and lightning. The Boos went down in a heap as King Boo knew instantly he was in trouble.

Mr. L went over to him and stated,  **"Silly king-ghost-afraid-of-vacuums, you just have been beaten by Green Thunder!"**

That's when Mr. L punched King Boo with his green thunder. Daisy stood there, in total awe as Mr. L approached her. Instead of returning back into the sweet Luigi she knew and love, he kissed her instead.

Daisy pushed him back and yelled, "I don't love you!"

 **"But you love Luigi and he is me too, princess of sand,"**  Mr. L pointed out as he kissed her yet again.

Daisy would've smacked him if he wasn't holding her so tight...

...

In Sarasaland, Daisy woke up from her bad dream (since there was a three hour time difference from Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland). Daisy panted, totally scared and frightened. She hugged her knees and started to cry.

She whined, "Oh how I wished I had the guts to tell Luigi how I feel about him..."

Daisy continued to cry, her heart near its breaking point. Daisy knew that she had to do something...and she knew how.

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Okay, cookies to anyone that notices the Pokémon and Kim Possible references used in this chapter. I hope this also gives you guys an idea that Daisy can take care of herself but everyone knows that psychical attacks don't work against ghosts. I will dive into the mysterious purple clad woman more soon, don't worry. Please read and review! And always think outside box!


	4. Chapter 4

That evening in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach was surprised to hear that she had a visitor in the form of her cousin, Daisy. (Let's assume that the time difference is about 4 hours.) And Daisy looked like she barely any sleep.

Peach stated, "Please, Daisy. Talk to me."

The princess of sand sighed sadly and replied, "I don't know, Peach. I didn't know that you were having problems with this peace treaty situation. I didn't even know about it."

Peach responded, "With a good reason, Toadsworth wanted to keep this tight lipped, in fear that the citizens will find out and possibly cause a riot."

Daisy nodded in understanding as Peach saw that she wasn't drinking any of her herbal tea.

"Something wrong," she asked, although she suspected the answer.

Daisy answered, "I'm fine, really. Just thinking."

"Dais, you can't fool me, we're family," Peach pointed out.

Daisy sighed sadly as she commented, "I had a really bad dream about Luigi. I mean, it started off with us dancing and almost kissing but then King Boo shows up to hurt him. Then he turns into Mr. L to defeat King Boo but doesn't change back and kisses me."

Peach shivered, she remembered when Luigi was Mr. L. She couldn't believe that she couldn't recognize her best friend since she was a baby or the fact that he wanted to take down Mario...his own twin.

"I still can't believe that none of us even recognized him," Peach said, still kicking herself for that.

Daisy stated, "I can't believe that he was created by Luigi's anger and built up aggression towards Mario."

Peach was sipping her tea but wasn't really for she was making it seem that she was. Peach was in deep thought.  _'I can't believe that either, maybe there's more unsaid between them than anyone - or even Mario - realizes,'_  she thought. Daisy pounded the table, gaining Peach's attention. The mushroom princess even started to choke a bit from being startled.

"What is it," she asked, coughing still.

Daisy answered, "Luigi might be a good friend but he can't go bottling up things!"

Peach saw that Daisy was blushing and figured that now was the time to tell her.

Peach stated, "Look, I don't know the whole deal with you and Luigi but you have to tell him that you like him better than  _'a good friend'_."

Daisy raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened?"

Peach sighed as she told Daisy what happened earlier. Daisy was mad and sad at the same time. Mad because Peach - by accident - told Luigi that she liked him as  _'good friend'_. Sad because that Luigi looked heartbroken about it. That meant that Luigi liked her too, didn't it? Daisy wasn't sure, mainly because Mr. L appearing in her dream threw her off a bit. She had to find out.

...  
  
It was a rather quiet day in Koopa Kingdom, surprisingly so. Bowser was with Kamek, discussing the peace treaty.

"Your beeflyness, I do not like this peace treaty idea," Kamek stated.

Bowser replied, "I don't like it either. I think Fawful is up to something!"

"Well, what do you know, the big Koopa King can think for himself," said a voice, in complete sarcasm.

Bowser and Kamek looked up and saw the purple clad woman standing there in the doorway.

Bowser was surprised as he demanded, "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

The woman stiffened a laugh and answered, "Yeah, I told your sentries to  _chill out_."

Once she said that, she threw a purple ice ball straight at Kamek.

"Dede," Kamek chanted, waving his wand.

The purple ice ball was surrounded by blue magic dust as it was directed back. She quickly jumped up and the ground she was standing on turned to ice. She landed gracefully.

"Not bad for a villain," she complimented.

"And which are you," Kamek asked as he casted another spell.

Again, the purple clad woman dodged it, destroying the ice that was beneath her feet. Bowser was impressed with her jumping skills, it was almost like watching Mario or Greenie battle.

She stood on a stone, above the ground and answered, "I won't tell you. The Violet Ice never reveals her secrets."

 _'Violet Ice,'_  Bowser thought, hearing that name before.

Kamek stated, "Then I will make you talk!"

"Wait," Bowser replied, gaining their attention.

Violet Ice looked at the Koopa King as he came over and stood right before her.

"Why are you here," Bowser questioned.

Violet Ice explained, "I don't like this peace treaty idea either, I think something fishy is going on. Fawful doesn't want peace, there must be another reason he's doing this. I want to find out and I want your side of the story then I'll be on my way."

"Just like that," Bowser asked, not trusting her in slightest.

Violet Ice repeated, "Just like that."

Bowser questioned, "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Look, I don't work with red or green stache so there's reason enough for you," she answered, a bit upset.

The koopa king had to admit that this purple clad woman was pretty smart and tough. He had to wonder if she was a heroine or villain. Violet Ice rolled her eyes, getting annoyed.

"So are you gonna start talking turtle or not," she hissed.

Bowser nodded as he stated, in a threatening tone, "Alright, we'll talk. But one false move and you'll learn the hard way that ice melts fast around fire."

"Yes but you forget that ice can also burn," Violet Ice replied, in the same tone as Bowser.

The koopa king leaned into Kamek and whispered, "Find out what you can about this girl, we might get her on our side."

Kamek nodded as he flew off, with his doubts. But working with Bowser all of these years had taught him one thing...don't discuss your doubts with Bowser. Bowser and Violet Ice went into the kitchen. As they ate, Bowser told his story that he didn't want peace, he just wanted Peach as his wife. His cheeks were red with a blush mentioning that.

Violet Ice rolled her eyes as she stated, "Listen turtle man, Peach doesn't love you. She loves Mario and the probably of you getting her are slim to none."

Bowser yelled, "HEY!"

Violet Ice stated, "I'm just telling you the truth, you even tricked your only son into thinking that Peach was his mother so that you could get your claws on her. You probably have a wife that long since passed and now you are trying to replace her with the only princess to show you an inch of compassion."

Bowser was about to argue her but knew she was right. His wife was long since dead, ever since Bowser Jr. was born. Peach was the first princess - and only princess - that ever showed him an inch of compassion.

Bowser stammered, "Y-you're right..."

That's when he started to cry, really throwing Violet Ice for a loop.

She mocked, "Well, well. Looks like the big bad koopa king does have a past and a heart."

"SHUT UP," Bowser yelled, breathing his fire.

She quickly jumped back. Knowing she had to leave, she ran out of the castle, leaving a crying Bowser behind.

 _..._  
  
_Wishmaker1028: Wow, this chapter was something else to write. I really like the scenes with Violet Ice, she is really evolving into a good and interesting original character. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Violet Ice was walking down the path to Mushroom Kingdom, returning from Koopa Kingdom. The recent scene between Bowser and her replayed in her mind but she knew that she was right about Bowser. He was only crushing on the princess because she showed him compassion. Although, like everyone that knew about the peace treaty, Bowser smelled a rat. She didn't trust Fawful, there was only one person in this whole kingdom that she trusted fully. She looked up at the clouds as she knew what she had to do. She had to track down Fawful and kick his butt before his plan came through.

"Whatever it is," she said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, she saw that she was at the Mushroom Castle again and Toads were coming out of their houses. Quickly hiding, she groaned as she took off her hat and mask. She knew that she had to get threw town unnoticed. She was already in trouble with Bowser. She didn't need trouble from Mushroom Kingdom. Using her big bangs to her advantage, she draped them over her eyes so no one could see them. She walked through town, head down to make it seem like she was crying. Violet Ice was a pretty good actress, even the smartest Toad was fooled. Suddenly, Toadsworth came out of the castle with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy.

Peach stated, "Dais, I don't think following them is a good idea."

"I have to tell Luigi how I feel," the princess of sand replied.

 _'_ _Luigi,'_  Violet Ice thought, her heart skipping a beat. She spun around but made sure that she kept her eyes hidden.

"Excuse me," she asked, faking a bit of innocence.

"Who are you," Toadsworth asked, fearing safety for the princesses. Peach waved him off, seeing that Violet Ice was  _'sad'_.

Peach asked, sweetly, "Can we help you?"

"Did you just say Luigi," Violet Ice asked, pretending to be sweet.

It worked for Daisy answered, puzzled, "Yes, Luigi Manfredi."

"Then you must be the princess of sand," she said, her eyes still looking down at her shoes.

Daisy nodded and stated, "I am."

Peach asked, "So, what's your name?"

Violet knew she was in trouble. She rarely gave away her true identity.  _'If_   _I can act like a cousin to them, maybe I can find them,'_  Violet thought. She looked up, revealing that she had sapphire eyes, much like Mario and Luigi.

She answered, "I am Violet Manfredi, cousin to Luigi and Mario Manfredi."

"Oh my then you must've been sent here by accident too," Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Yes," she replied simply.

Peach took her hands and exclaimed, "Oh, you poor thing!"

Daisy asked, "So how did you get here? Through a wrap pipe?"

"Exactly," Violet quickly lied.

Toadsworth shook his head and said, "How awful and you look about eighteen!"

"Nineteen," she corrected. Which was the truth, she was nineteen. She told the princesses, "And I was hoping to find them but I've had no luck. Like they up and disappeared. I just wanted to tell them that Vi was alright..."

Violet pretended to cry, which was easy to do. Peach was the first to feel sorry for her.

"Oh you poor thing," Peach gushed, hugging Violet. The hug was tight but Violet managed to return it.

Daisy stated, "Luigi and Mario went on an adventure to stop Fawful."

"Which way did they go," she asked, tearing a bit.

Peach pointed in the direction of BeanBean Kingdom and answered, "Take this path to the market and then hang a left. There should be a secret pathway that will get you to BeanBean Kingdom faster."

"Thank you, your majesties," Violet stated, bowing to her and then to Daisy.

She started to walk on the path, ignoring the callings out of her  _'name'_. Once she saw the pathway, she put her hat and mask back on.

She smirked as she stated, "What a bunch of suckers."

With that, she ran up the pathway. Back with Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth; the old toad was shaking his head.

"A typical Manfredi," Toadsworth commented.

Peach stated, "The poor thing, I felt bad for her."

Daisy nodded and replied, "I happen to agree, I hope she knows what she's doing."

"If she is a Manfredi, then she knows what's she is doing," Toadsworth responded.

...  
  
Back with Mario and Luigi, they were stopping for lunch. Since they had two months to get to BeanBean Kingdom, they weren't in much of a rush. Mario had brought them some sandwiches.

Luigi looked at the messy BLTs and stated, "Bro, even when you are just making sandwiches, they still don't look right..."

Mario rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "What do you expect? I'm lost without my baby bro."

Luigi took the bacon and fed it to Spettro. Spettro gobbled up the bacon, licking Luigi's glove after he was finished. Luigi smiled as he  _'petted'_  his ghost pup. Spettro leaned on Luigi's leg.

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "You were lost without me...?"

Mario sat down next to Luigi as he sighed and answered, "Of course I was. Granted, I'm proud of you holding down a job and being well off but it seemed like you left without saying goodbye, you know?"

Luigi looked down sadly as Mario perked up.

Luigi confessed, "Truthfully, I thought you never wanted me around anyhow."

"What of course I did," Mario stated, surprised.

Luigi looked up at him as Mario hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, baby bro. I thought I never see you again," Mario confessed.

Luigi returned the hug as the two brothers hung onto the other. The hug was broken by the playful Spettro as the ghost pup got in the middle of them and licked them both. Mario and Luigi both laughed as Spettro jumped out of the hug. Both brothers chased him as they started to laugh - as if they were kids again. Nothing else was going on in the world. No peace treaty, no Violet Ice, nothing. Everything was perfect in those moments.

It remind Mario and Luigi both of Brooklyn, NYC - where they were originally from before they were sent here by accident. But they didn't regret a thing...

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Okay, I thought I focus a little bit on Violet Ice, trying to establish that she's not really a good or a bad guy. Plus, I'm gonna dive into Mario and Luigi's adventure as they go to BeanBean Kingdom. You guys know what to do now! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	6. Chapter 6

After their lunch; Mario, Luigi, and Spettro continued on the pathway to Fawful's castle. Spettro, every once in awhile, would stop to smell a flower or try and dig a hole.

"Come on, Spettro," Luigi called, since the ghost pup was in a herb garden.

Spettro got out of the garden, his paws slightly filled with mud. Both Manfredi brothers chuckled.

Mario asked, "So, Luigi, does Spettro like being out here and away from Evershade Valley?"

Luigi nodded and answered, "Yeah, he has all of the dog like qualities such as you've seen. But he also has ghost like qualities, able to stay up late in the night."

Mario stated, "Put those two things together and you got a hyper pup."

Luigi chuckled and replied, "Yeah, he's pretty hyper but I manage to keep up with him... Sometimes..."

Mario laughed. Spettro looked up and ran off. The green clad ghost hunter saw this.

"Spettro," he called, running after him.

Spettro finally stopped when he came across a rushing river. Mario and Luigi caught up with him as they both panted.

"What got into you," Luigi asked, catching his breath.

Mario tapped his shoulder and pointed upstream.

He exclaimed, "Weegie, look!"

Luigi looked upstream and saw a log being washed away by the current, with some baby Yoshis on it. Yoshi was on the other side of the river, trying to catch up to it. He yipped, scared out of his mind. Mario tried to figure out the best way to help but Luigi was the first to react and jumped into the river to help. Spettro yipped now as he tried to go in after Luigi but the red clad plumber stopped him.

"No, stay here," Mario commanded as he followed Luigi downstream.

Luigi quickly used his green electricity and fired a bolt at land. A pathway was created as Yoshi used his long tongue to grab the log and pulled the babies to shore. However, Luigi slipped off.

...  
  
A bit ways away, Violet Ice was jogging towards BeanBean Kingdom. She wanted to be in good shape for when she got there. Suddenly, she heard something. She jumped up and got to the top of a tree. She saw the rushing river and something green in it, flailing wildly against the current. She saw another green object on the other side and a red on the side she was on...with a see-through object. Wait, see-through and red...?

"Mario and Spettro," she whispered.

"Malleo, help," said a voice in the river, in distress and in a lot of trouble.

Hearing that voice, Violet Ice blood went cold.

"Weegie," she breathed.

Faster than lightning, she went from tree top to top, following the river. Once she was a little ahead of Mario, she took a big leap off of a tree and dove right into the water. Violet Ice was a strong swimmer and the way she dove, she went straight down to the bottom of the fast moving river. She pushed herself off from the river's bottom and started to swim towards the surface. The current caught her, however as she got swept up next to Luigi.

She grabbed him and saw that he was out cold, his eyes shut.

"Weegie, please, hold on," she begged, scared out of her mind. The current picked up as she saw that they were approaching a waterfall.

"Oh no," she screamed as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst.

She hanged onto Luigi still as they were thrown over the waterfall. Even though Violet Ice passed out, her ice powers froze the entire waterfall, making the two of them slide down to the calmer river below. When Mario, Spettro, and Yoshi got to the waterfall, they saw the purple ice of the frozen waterfall. Mario was puzzled by this. Usually, if he or Luigi had ice powers, they were in the color of their energy. _'So who has purple energy,'_  Mario thought. Knowing there was a better time to ask questions and wonder things; Mario, Spettro, and Yoshi started to climb down the cliff with the babies on their backs. The red clad plumber prayed that his baby twin brother was alright. Yoshi offered him a ride as they continued to follow the river downstream and Spettro ran alongside. Mario's heart pounded in his chest, unsure if he would ever see Luigi alive again...  _'Please God, let him be alive,'_  Mario prayed.

...  
  
"Violet?"

"..."

"Violet!"

"..."

"VIOLET!"

Violet Ice groaned as she opened her silver eyes and saw Luigi hovering over her.

"L-Luigi," she managed to ask, as she sat up. She coughed up some water as Luigi patted her back. She smiled at her friend as she joked, "Funny, I was trying to save you and you wounded up saving me again."

Luigi chuckled as he stated, "I'm just glad that you are okay, Vi."

"Same here, Weegie, you had really scared," Violet replied, soaked to the skin like Luigi.

Luigi offered his hand as she took it and got up. Violet smiled as he took her to a clearing.

"Here, we can dry off and make camp," he told her, "It's almost dark."

Violet nodded quietly as Luigi went into the forest. When he returned with some wood, he saw that Violet was wearing a purple dress that went down to her knees. Her feet were bare as her clothes were hanging from a tree. Her hat and mask were off again, this time revealing emerald eyes. Luigi smiled as he started the fire.

"Want me to get us something to eat," Violet asked.

"Yeah, so I can get these wet clothes off," Luigi answered, smiling.

Violet nodded as she went to river. Careful to hide her identity, she took a cloth and made holes in it. She tied it over her eyes, making her eyes that dazing silver color again. Using her ice powers, she froze some fish and brought them back for her and Luigi. Her feet took a beating but she didn't care. When she returned, Luigi was in a white t-shirt and green shorts. His hat was off and were his shoes. The fire was burning brightly as he smiled at her.

"Hey, I see you got lucky," he joked.

Violet laughed and replied, "Yeah, yeah I did."

With that, Luigi got cooking as Violet helped him. As they ate, they talked for what seemed to be for hours. They both were laughing up a storm.

Violet looked at Luigi and asked, "Why did you do it?"

"What," he asked.

"Jumped into the river," she answered, looking at him.

She had taken off her cloth and her emerald eyes were so filled with innocence that a nineteen year old girl should have.

He stated, "Well, there were some baby Yoshi's stuck on this log, going down river. I knew I had to do something so I jumped in and saved them. Next thing I knew, you and I were on shore, soaking wet and the waterfall frozen over."

"What," Violet asked, worried now.

She didn't want anyone to know about except the villains and Luigi.

Luigi nodded and answered, "Yeah and I doubt if I was the only one that saw it. Vi, you are in a lot of trouble and I can't see my best friend in danger."

"Weegie," Violet stated, "I'm already in danger. Bowser probably wants me dead."

"Wait, what? You went to Koopa Kingdom," Luigi questioned. Violet nodded as she told Luigi of her journey thus far and what she learned at Bowser's castle. Luigi stated, "So Bowser smells a rat too."

"Fawful is up to something, there's no other explanation," Violet replied.

Luigi responded, "And with that page torn out, we have no clue what's going on."

"I've got to find out," Violet commented, determined.

Luigi placed his hand on top of hers and advised, "Vi, slow down. You are running too fast. Take a breather and try to get ahead of Mario and me. The only chance, possibly, you have is going undercover for a bit."

Violet questioned, "As a villain?"

"I know you haven't decided on being evil or good yet but after this, you are looking like a good guy," Luigi explained.

Hearing this, she reflected on her previous actions and realized that Luigi was right.

Luigi yawned and said, "Sleep on it, Vi. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night Weegie," Violet stated, kissing his head.

Luigi smiled as he fell asleep. He was tired...he never thought he see Violet again.

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Well, there you have it. Actually, this scene came to me in my mind in a recent dream I had and after working out a few things, I used it. So, please read and review! And always think outside of the box


	7. Chapter 7

Luigi had returned from his trip to the BeanBean Kingdom and everything in the world was alright again. But that's when his Dual Scream went off and instead of Professor E Gadd being on the line, it was King Boo.

"King Boo," he whispered.

King Boo laughed evilly and stated, "Yes, Luigi, it's me and I've escaped my painting yet again. But instead of putting your brother in a painting, I thought I put your precious Princess Daisy on display instead."

The green clad ghost hunter was puzzled at first but that's when he saw Daisy in a painting. Quickly losing his temper, Luigi turned into Mr. L and headed out to Darkshade Ridge, where King Boo was. The king of all boos was surprised when he saw Mr. L standing there instead of the green hatted hero.

"Who are you," King Boo questioned.

Mr. L answered,  **"Me? I'm your worst nightmare. Have at you!"**  In an instant, Mr. L trounced on King Boo.

Mr. L took the painting down as Violet Ice arrived, seeing the whole thing.

She stated, "Weegie, what in the world has gotten into you?! You are a hero, not a villain!"

Mr. L rolled his silver eyes as he replied,  **"I'm not that loser don't-want-anyone-to-know-about-me-and-my-powers. I am much better than him."**

Mr. L pointed the Dark-Light device at the painting, making Daisy come out of it. When she did, he kissed her, much to Daisy's disgust.

...

"No, please no," Luigi groaned in his sleep.

It was finally morning and the sun was high in the sky. Violet Ice groaned as she woke up and shook Luigi.

She stated, calmly, "Come on, Luigi. Wake up."

Luigi tossed and turned but his eyes bolted open. His sapphire eyes were filled with absolute fear as Violet's emerald eyes were filled with concern.

"Vi," Luigi breathed, still a bit scared.

"Weegie, you got me really scared," Violet Ice stated, hugging him. Violet Ice's hugs were always cold due to her powers but usually she could control it. Luigi figured that she was just plain out worried. "You wanna talk about it," she asked.

Luigi nodded sadly as he told her about the nightmare that he just had. Violet Ice gasped as Luigi hugged her this time.

"I don't want to lose Daisy to  _him_ , Vi," the green clad ghost hunter stated.

"You won't, Weegie, not if he's locked away in your mind," the purple clad woman replied.

"I hope you are right," Luigi responded.

"From one good guy to another, I know I am," Violet Ice commented.

Luigi perked up as he asked, "Wait, good guy? You finally decided?"

Violet Ice nodded and answered, "I know I can do a better job as a good guy then as a bad guy because I would have to eventually face Mario or you and I don't want to battle my best friend."

Luigi smiled as he hugged Violet Ice yet again. Violet giggled as she returned the hug. Just then; they heard a voice near-by.

"Luigi, where are you?!"

Luigi perked up and said, "That's Malleo!"

"I better get out of here," Violet stated, grabbing all of her things.

"Be careful," Luigi stated.

Violet Ice nodded and replied, "You too."

With that, she jumped up with great power and in an instant, she was gone. Spettro came over after she left and licked his master silly. That's when Mario, Yoshi, and the Yoshi babies came over and hugged Luigi. Luigi laughed as Spettro and the babies licking his face tickled. Yoshi nuzzled his nose to Luigi's face as Mario placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"I'm sure glad that you are alright, bro," Mario stated.

Luigi replied, smiling, "Thanks Mario."

Up in a tree near-by, Violet Ice got her hat and mask back on. She smiled at Luigi from above.

Violet Ice vowed, "The next time we meet, Luigi Manfredi, I will be a better hero." With that, Violet Ice left them.

...  
  
Back in Koppa Kingdom, Kamek finally calmed down Bowser enough to announce that he had a meeting with the princess and Toadsworth. Princess Daisy was coming too. Bowser sighed, still a bit depressed from what Violet Ice said to him. But he decided on something.

He turned to Kamek and said, "While I'm this meeting, find Violet Ice. Bring her to me." Kamek, again, didn't question Bowser.

"Yes, your massiveness," Kamek stated. With that, he flew off.

Just then; Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Toadsworth entered. Bowser didn't say anything, he didn't even greet them. The three of them took their seats as Bowser saw that the mushroom princess was next to him. (He had designed the sitting arrangements.) Peach looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you alright," Peach asked.

Bowser rolled his eyes and answered, "Why do you care? You don't care about me."

Peach was surprised as she questioned, "What got into you?"

"You don't care, you don't like me," Bowser answered, still miffed at Violet Ice's words.

Daisy blinked in surprised as did Toadsworth.

Bowser looked at Peach and stated, "I know you are only showing your compassion towards me because you feel sorry for me."

Peach was really surprised, she couldn't believe that Bowser was saying those things.

"What gave you that impression," she asked.

Bowser scoffed and answered, "Your friend, Violet Ice."

"But we don't know a Violet Ice," Daisy stated, "We know a Violet Manfredi but not a Violet Ice."

"Really," the Koopa king questioned.

Toadsworth explained, "Yes, Violet Manfredi is Mario and Luigi's cousin."

Bowser had to wonder that if this cousin and Violet Ice were one in the same. Or Violet Ice pretended to be their cousin to get some information from the princess.  _'Too many what ifs,'_  Bowser thought as he looked up.

Bowser questioned, "Okay but may I say something before we start?"

"Sure," Peach answered.

Bowser stated, "I don't think Fawful wants peace. He tricked me once with that vacuum mushroom that sucked everything and everyone up. I'm pretty sure that he's up to something."

"We thought the same thing," Daisy replied.

Toadsworth responded, "And that's why we're going to stall these talks to see if the brothers or Violet come up with something."

Peach looked at Bowser and asked, "And just who is this Violet Ice?"

Bowser explained to them what had happened and none of them could believe it. So this Violet Ice was a masked heroine with purple ice abilities? Could she be Violet Manfredi...or is she someone else...?

Peach shook her head and stated, "There's no time to figure this out, we need to focus on this treaty, in case Mario and Luigi don't make it...Violet Ice or no Violet Ice."

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	8. Chapter 8

The days were filled with adventure as the nights were filled with stars. Eventually; three days had passed as Mario, Luigi, and Spettro were upon the gates of BeanBean Kingdom. The three of them hid out in some hollow rocks to camp. There were too many guards out for their liking.

Mario stated, "As soon as it is dawn, we will blow past the guards and into the castle." Luigi merely nodded as Spettro drank water from the near-by pond. Mario turned to his baby twin brother and added, "I'm gonna go into the forest to get us some food. You okay here alone?"

Luigi nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Mario nodded as Spettro followed him. Just then, Violet Ice swung over the rocks, startling Luigi a bit.

She stated, "Blowing past those guards at dawn is going to equal some trouble. They are gonna set off alarms the minute you go in there."

"You know another way," Luigi asked, calming down.

Violet blew off that she scared Luigi out of his mind and answered, "Yes, follow me."

Violet took the lead as Luigi, ignoring the fact that Mario could've been back at any second, followed her. However, Luigi - being a klutz - tripped over a rock and knocked into Violet. Luigi wounded up on top of her, their lips inches apart. Luigi feverishly blushed as did Violet but the both of them quickly recovered, knowing it was wrong.

"Sorry, Vi," Luigi apologized, blushing.

"It's fine, Weegie," Violet replied, still blushing under her mask.

They both blew off what had just happened as Violet showed Luigi a tunnel entrance that went underground.

She told him, "This entrance will lead you to the castle much faster and less messier. I recently took it and it leads to an empty room in the castle. The only thing you have to worry about after that is what you might find."

"Got it," Luigi replied. He turned to her and said, "Thanks."

Violet nodded and stated, "Your welcome."

For some reason, Violet's mind went into overdrive as she fought off an urge to kiss Luigi. She would enjoy it too much and it would freak out Luigi too much.

"Vi," Luigi asked.

"Yes, Weegie," she answered, looking at him as she gripped her left arm.

She always did that for some reason or another. The green hatted ghost hunter took off his hat and kissed her cheek. Both of them were blushing when he pulled away.

"Ciao," Luigi said, as he headed back to the campsite.

Violet Ice was stunned. Did that just happened or did she imagine it? She rubbed her cheek, wishing that it really did happen. She sighed as she followed the tunnel into the castle. There was something that she needed to do. However, she wasn't imagining it. Luigi was blushing when he returned to the campsite, Spettro and Mario just arriving.

Mario perked up and asked, "What's with you, baby bro?"

The green clad ghost hunter quickly answered, "N-nothing."

In all honestly, he was glad that he kissed Violet's cheek, just to get it out his system. She was a good friend and he didn't want to lose her as a friend. Violet was realizing this as she was getting into the castle again. Luigi and her were better off as best friends and that was it. She smiled as she made her way into the deepest parts of the castle, feeling better than what she did in years.

...  
  
Back at Koopa Kingdom; Kamek had returned after Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth left.

Bowser turned to him and asked, "What did you find out?"

Kamek explained, "Violet Ice is nineteen years old. Everything else about her is unknown. But she is NOT Mario and Luigi's cousin. In fact, she's not related to the Manfredi in any way shape or form."

Bowser nodded, he was expecting that Kamek would say that. Apparently, this girl was pretty smart.

"Anything else about her," Bowser questioned.

"Just that some purple ice was discovered at the Mushbean river three days ago," Kamek replied, reading off of the file.

Bowser asked, "She froze the waterfall?"

Kamek answered, "Yes, witness say that they saw a purple object dive into the river to save Greenie from going over the falls."

"Greenie huh," Bowser scoffed, "Figures, he always gets into some kind of trouble." Kamek nodded in agreement.

Bowser stated, "Alright, send those files over to Mushroom Kingdom at once."

"Sir," Kamek asked, scared.

Bowser looked at him and answered, "I told them that you were investigating Violet Ice to see if she was from Fawful's kingdom. They said that they wanted to know anything that you found out."

Kamek questioned, "So we are working for them?"

"Only until this peace treaty business is over with," Bowser explained. Kamek nodded as he flew off.

...  
  
In Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach was antsy. She couldn't wait too much longer for word from Kamek.  _'Figures, the one time I want him to come and he takes forever to get here,'_ she thought,  _'How ironic.'_  Suddenly, she felt a light wind and she knew that Kamek had arrived.

"About time," Peach stated, irked.

Kamek replied, "A thousand pardons but it is not easy flying from Bowser's Kingdom to yours, your majesty."

Peach felt like she was hit in the stomach as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Kamek. You must be tired. Would you like some tea?"

"If it is no trouble," Kamek replied, too tired to realize what he was saying.

The next thing he knew, he was having a friendly cup of tea with the mushroom princess as he told her what he had discovered. Plus, he also told her what really went down between Bowser and Violet Ice. Peach was surprised that someone other than Mario and Luigi stood up to Bowser.

"She has to been a Manfredi," Peach stated.

Kamek shook his head and replied, "Unlikely your majesty. The sapphire eyes you saw might've been her using her ice powers to make you see them. Since we don't know her true eye color, we can't say she's a Manfredi."

Peach sighed, knowing Kamek was right. She looked up and saw that the sun was about ready to set.

"Can you fly at night," Peach asked, concerned.

Kamek nodded and answered, "Yes, no trouble."

"Then you better get back before Bowser comes to get you," Peach stated, with a bit of a smile.

Kamek nodded again as he got his broom and flew off for home. Peach couldn't believe that all of this was happening but it was.

"What's next," she wondered aloud, though she really didn't want to know the answer.

Daisy, who was in the other room, was worried about Luigi. She was worried that she would never tell him how she felt...

_...  
  
Wishmaker1028: Well, there you have it! I thought this chapter was pretty good, I did hint at Luigi/Violet pairing a bit but not too much. Hope everyone likes! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Luigi looked at Mario as the fire was glowing that night. Spettro was by the fire, curled up in a ball, enjoying the flames coming from the fire.

Luigi stated, "Malleo, I did some investigating around the castle grounds and found a tunnel. I followed and it leads right into the castle. I think it might be safer and quieter for us to take that route then storming the castle. We would get ambushed the minute we get in deep."

Mario thought about this for a minute.

He replied, "Actually, that sounds good Weegie. Glad that you are using your head."

Luigi smiled as he  _'petted'_  Spettro and responded, "Well, we only want answers, it isn't like we are actually going to battle Fawful directly."

Mario nodded and commented, "Yeah, you're right. You are a good leader, Luigi."

 _'Actually, it was Vi's idea but I can't let Mario know that,'_  Luigi thought as he reflected on how he met Violet Ice.

...

It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom, years ago. Luigi Manfredi was asleep at the mansion that Professor E Gadd built for him after he had defeated the ghosts and turned them back into paintings. That incident was about a few months ago and Mario still didn't remember what happened. Luigi was quite relieved, he really didn't feel like talking about the mansion to Mario. He barely liked talking about it to anyone since no one really knew except Elvin. He was scared that he was going to lose his brother. He was scared that he wasn't going to save the day. He was worried...that he would never get the chance to be the hero. Anyways, Luigi finally woke up and decided to go for a little walk. It had been day 3 in Mario's adventure to rescue Peach (again). Luigi had to stay behind, much to his own dismay. He wanted to prove that he was also a hero. That's when he heard something.

"Help," someone yelled.

Luigi quickly sprang into action, running towards the sound. That's when he came across a very scared 19 year old girl, with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, a purple skirt, and purple shoes. She was gripping onto a railing, dangling over the river. Luigi ran over and grabbed her wrist. Luigi was surprised that she was pure human...except for her whiter skin. She wasn't a toad, that much he knew. So who was she? Right now, he had to focus on saving her.

"Hold on, miss," he stated, in his strong Italian accent.

He pulled her up and she was instantly out of danger. Luigi panted as the girl went over to him.

She asked, "Are you okay?" He answered, panting, "Y - yes..."

She smiled as she nodded. Luigi thought she had a great smile.

He asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Violet Calico," she answered, looking at him with her green eyes. He smiled at the innocence.

Violet looked around in puzzlement and asked, "Where are we? Is this Earth?"

"No, this is Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi answered.

Violet was in shock as she breathed, "B - but, I was in Chicago a few minutes ago!"

Luigi took her hands into his and replied, "The same happened to Mario and me when we first came. But we came heroes of the kingdom."

"Who are you," Violet asked.

"Luigi Manfredi," Luigi answered, "And I will train you, just in case."

The next few days, Luigi and Violet started to train together. Luigi was a bit timid to train with Violet, since she was a girl. But that quickly faded when she got out a strange device she called an I-Pod and chose their training music. She chose a song she called _'I'll make a man out of you'_. Luigi wondered why she chose that as he tossed her a pole and they started their combat. Luigi was impressed with Violet's movements, she moved pretty well. Violet felt the same about Luigi, they were pretty evenly matched. She explained to him how she had a black belt in karate and in several other martial arts. She also told him that she came from a broken home. Her parents were divorced and her half sister wasn't always there for her. So she had to learn things on her own. She had no friends or much of anything back home. Luigi felt bad for her because he was the same. He hadn't much of a family either.

All - of course - except his older twin brother, Mario. However, Violet had no one to turn to unlike the green clad man.  _'I am blessed,'_  Luigi thought. Anyways, Luigi summoned his green thunder, which threw Violet off. Luigi face palmed as she cringed from the thunder strike. It wasn't gonna be very easy to train... They worked on speed, they worked on strength, they worked on endurance. Violet, even though she was tired, wasn't giving up. Luigi was surprised by this but kept going with his training, keeping his head in the game. He knew what he had to do if she didn't start improving soon... Luigi shot a bow into a wooden pole and asked Violet to retrieve it with two weights on her wrists. Every time she tried to do that, she would wind up falling off or down. She groaned, this wasn't going to be easy at all. But that's the way she wanted it. She wanted to be treated like an equal.

They fished together, practice dodging targets and fireballs, everything that Luigi could think of to help Violet figure out if she had powers. So far, nothing was happening. She rolled her eyes, annoyed but she wasn't giving up. One time during training, Violet had passed out on Luigi and he had to carry on without her. She lowered her head in same, knowing that she would probably have to leave for home soon. But there was one more thing she had to try. She grabbed the weights and climbed the pole. By the time Luigi got up in the morning, the arrow was dropped down to his feet as he saw Violet on top of the pole. He smiled. She did it. Ever since then, the training went a lot smoother as Violet kept improving. That's when she discovered her powers instantly, acting like Luigi's green thunder and Mario's red fire. However, her element was purple ice. Luigi helped her control her powers, much like he did with his.

At the end of the training session and true to his word, Luigi was planning to tell Violet all about the mansion, since he promised to tell her. But she was so badly beaten and bruised, Luigi allowed her to stay longer. Luigi knew that she needed a friend right now as much as he did. He took Violet to his room and let her rest there as he took the couch. He let total exhaustion take over his body, having forgotten all about Mario and his rescue mission to save Peach. A few weeks later, Luigi bought Violet a hat with a snowflake on it which was similar to his and Mario's. He also got her a mask.

Violet smiled as she asked, "Why did you get this? It wasn't apart of the deal."

"I don't care about the deal, I care about you," Luigi answered.

Violet stated, "Thank you, Weegie."

Luigi was about to say something but teased her instead and replied, "Welcome, Vi."

And that's when the nickname stuck as well the name Violet Ice.

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Well, there you have it! How Luigi and Violet met! How was it? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	10. Chapter 10

The very next morning, right at dawn, Mario and Luigi took the tunnel into Fawful's castle with Spettro right behind them. Mario took the lead as Luigi followed and Spettro bringing up the rear. Mario got up in the castle and saw no guards, just like Luigi predicted. Spettro came up along with Luigi.

Mario whispered, "You're prediction was dead on, Weegie."

"Thanks Malleo," Luigi whispered.

Spettro panted as he turned invisible - just in case. The Manfredi brothers went through the halls and eventually split up to find more information. Luigi went into the inner halls of the castle. There was no Fawful but Mimbus was there with some goons.

One of the goons stated, "Sir, there is an unwanted guest here."

Mimbus replied, "Then take them out. We must not let anyone find out what we are up to."

"Yes sir," said all of the goons as they all left.

Mimbus left with them as Luigi grimaced.  _'Did they mean Mario, Spettro, and me or Violet or all of us,'_  he thought, very worried. Luigi wanted to find Mario or Violet and warn them. Luigi went deeper into the castle, amazed on how quiet the castle was. It was too quiet and the green clad man was spooked. Even though he had the Poltergust 5000, he was still worried that he would be discovered. Luigi was also worried about Violet and Mario. He was worried that they might've been discovered.

...  
  
Spettro was in the library, still invisible. He looked at the books, wondering if there was a book like Peach's in there. Suddenly, the doors open. Spettro wasn't too worried since he was already invisible. Violet Ice entered, looking at the books.

"Jackpot," she whispered.

Violet looked over the books, knowing what she was trying to find but not sure if she would find it. That's when she saw a book with royal trim.

"Hello beautiful," she whispered.

Spettro saw the book and saw that it was exactly like Peach's book. The ghost pup was about to take it but just then the library doors blew open. Violet Ice didn't have a chance to hide and that's when the goons saw her.

"Intruder, seize her," the head goon stated.

The goons charged at her as she threw an ice ball at them. Some of them got frozen but some of them continued to charge at her. Spettro used a ghost howl to stop the other goons. Violet perked up as she saw that Spettro was next to her, visible again.

"Spettro," she asked, surprised.

Spettro barked as Violet Ice smiled, running out with the ghost pup. She didn't expect for Spettro to be in the library but she reasoned that he was looking for the book like she was.

"You are such a good doggy," she remarked as they ran through the castle to find the one person that they both trusted with their lives - Luigi Manfredi.

...  
  
With Mario, unaware of what was going on, found himself on the rooftop. Luigi came in from the other side of the rooftop, still looking for Spettro or Violet (if she was there and she was unknown to him).

Luigi looked at Mario and stated, "We got to get out of here, the goons know we're here!"

"How," Mario asked. Before Luigi could try and answer; a voice stated, "Well, well. Looks our intruders also include the Manfredi brothers."

Mario and Luigi spun around and saw Mimbus there with a bunch of goons.

"Mimbus," Mario hissed.

Mimbus stated, "You'll never figure out our plans, that peace treaty will happen. Destroy them!"

The goons, at that command, came charging at the two brothers as Mimbus made his escape. The two brothers were surrounded and quickly summoned their special abilities. However, the goons were faster and a bit stronger than either brother expected.

Mario stated, "Unless a miracle happens at this moment, we're pretty much doomed."

Luigi was surprised that Mario was talking like this but he knew that his older twin was right. They were in a pickle.  _'Please, just please let Violet and Spettro be safe,'_  thought Luigi. Just then, a cold thick sheet of ice quickly shattered Luigi's thoughts...as did a ghostly howl. Spettro arrived and then there was a gust of cold wind, almost like an instant blizzard. A mist came over the filed as some of the goons was frozen over due to the blizzard. There was another blast of cold yet powerful icy wind as icicles formed from the ice underneath the feet of the Manfredi brothers. The goons shivered from the cold as the icicles actually moved and trapped them. When the icy wind died down, the mist was still hovering over the field, giving a ominous shadow standing on top of a tall icicle. Luigi knew who it was. Mario, on the other hand, did not.

"Who's there," Mario asked, getting ready for a fight.

The mist lifted, revealing Violet Ice.

She answered, standing strong, "The name is Ice...Violet Ice."

Mario questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Violet rolled her eyes and stated, sarcasm in her voice, "Hey, I just saved your lives and this is how you repay me? Gee, nice guys."

Mario snarled through his teeth as Luigi pretended to be scared. Violet and Luigi had been through the scenario if she ever showed during one of their battles. She would flee the first chance she got and leave behind anything that was important before she wounded up fighting Mario and Luigi. Luigi couldn't battle Violet - she was his best friend - he just couldn't do it. Anyways, Violet was about to drop the book and leave. However, a red fire ball being aimed at her head caught her attention. The purple clad woman quickly jumped up and landed on top of another icicle. Mario was powered up with his red fire ability, ready to fight.

He stated, "You aren't going anywhere yet! I, Mario Gregory Manfredi, challenge you Violet Ice to a battle - right here and right now!"

Violet looked at Luigi but she made sure that she was looking at Mario, as if she was making up her mind.

Luigi nodded as Violet Ice replied, "Fine, I accept your challenge!"

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Dun, dun, dun! Cue the dramatic music! What do you guys think? This battle is gonna be massive so get ready! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	11. Chapter 11

Daisy couldn't believe that all of this was happening. She was holding the Poltergust 5000 near her as she looked up at the purple porthole. It was just recently that she teamed up with Professor E Gadd yet again. Recently, the professor told her that the ghosts of Evershade Valley had gone hostile since the Dark Moon was out of the sky. She couldn't quite put her finger on who did it but they eventually figured out that it was King Boo's doing. On top of that, King Boo had trapped Luigi in a painting. Daisy was determined to get her crush/best friend back. The princess of sand was drawn into the porthole by a sudden burst of wind, pulling her in. Daisy screamed, a bit frightened as she was forced to enter the porthole. When she did, she landed on her stomach and saw she was in a strange mansion of some sort. She saw knights all over the place...and a Dark Moon piece.  
  
"Bingo," she said.

But when she tried to grab it, a powerful ghost appeared out of nowhere and blew her away from it. Daisy landed on her butt as the powerful ghost split into two and possessed the knight's armor in the room.

"Oh, I'm in trouble," she groaned.

She managed to take down two and then three knights of armor. However, the powerful ghost possessed a giant knight's armor and lifted up its right foot. Daisy screamed in terror, she wasn't expecting that.

...

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy woke up in a cold sweat. She couldn't believe what she just had dreamt. She took Luigi's place and Luigi took Mario's place in the story of the second mansion incident. The princess of Sarasaland started to cry, waking up her cousin in the next room. Peach walked herself to Daisy's room and knocked on the door.

"Dais," she asked, worried.

"Come in," Daisy answered, crying as she did.

Peach opened the door. When she entered, she saw Daisy as she was. The princess of sand had her knees to her chest, covering her face.

The mushroom princess sat next to her and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I, sniffle, dreamt that I took the place of Luigi and he was the one trapped in the painting," Daisy answered.

Peach gasped as she hugged her cousin tightly. Princess Daisy laid her head on Princess Peach's shoulder as she cried, still terrified from the nightmare.

...  
  
Back in BeanBean Kingdom, Mario and Violet Ice were ready to battle. Luigi looked worried for both sides. The wind blew and the battle begun. Mario gathered his red fire and fired a flew flames. The purple clad woman quickly dodged it, using the ice to slide around faster. When it came to sliding on ice and gathering speed, Violet Ice was the best. But when it came to pure battles, Mario was better. Violet Ice knew that she had to do something. She fired a blizzard and an icy wind at Mario. Mario braced himself as the two ice type moves didn't do as much. But it did manage to cast a complete ice field around the area. Mario looked around for Violet Ice but saw no one around. Suddenly, swooping in from a top of the icicle was Violet Ice. Mario was surprised as she threw a snow ball at Mario. The red clad hero didn't have much of a chance to react as it hit him pretty hard. Mario landed on the ice, butt first.

Luigi slightly chuckled as the purple clad heroine quickly produced an icy beam at Mario. Mario quickly reacted as he made his whole body come on fire from his red flame. The icy beam was turned into water upon hitting the hero of Mushroom Kingdom. Violet gasped in terror as Mario charged at her with full force. In an instant, Violet Ice slid on her own ice and fell down. She eventually knocked herself out - sadly - groaning as she closed her eyes. Mario went over to the fallen Violet Ice. Luigi was about to help Violet escape before her identity was discovered. But just then - out of nowhere - a bunch of Koppa's came. They went underneath Violet's limp body and lifted her up. They took off before anyone could react.  _'No, Violet,'_  Luigi thought, worried. Spettro, not caring, went after her. It was almost if the ghost pup knew that the purple clad woman was a friend of Luigi's. Luigi followed behind Spettro - at least he started to.

Mario grabbed his shoulder and asked, "What are you doing, Weegie?"

Luigi answered, standing firmly, "Going after Violet Ice, she did save our lives after all, Malleo. And I think we should return the favor."

Mario, hating that his baby twin brother was right, simply nodded. With that, the Manfredi brothers followed Spettro back to Koppa Kingdom.  _'Hold on, Vi, we're coming,'_  Luigi thought.

...  
  
The next thing Violet knew, her eyes opened to seeing the inside of Bowser Kingdom.

"What the heck," she whispered.

The last thing she remembered before she passed out, she was in BeanBean Kingdom after Mario beat her to a pulp. Violet Ice was chained up to the wall of the dungeon, her wrists hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello, Violet Ice," said a cold voice.

Violet gulped as she saw Bowser entered the dungeon. And Bowser was looking mean and nasty.

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: I honestly thought having Daisy in the place of Luigi for the nightmare was a good choice, it actually shows that Daisy is into adventure and her being a princess doesn't slow her down in stopping King Boo. Especially if her man is on the line. (Yes, Luigi, I'm talking about you, lol.) I could really see a game of this, as an alternate universe game. What do you guys think? Let me know! However, back on the story thing. I am really pleased with how the battle between Mario and Violet Ice turned out. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	12. Chapter 12

On the seventh day of travel, Mario couldn't believe that Luigi forced him to come to the Koppa Kingdom. Quite frankly, even though that this  _'Violet Ice'_  saved them didn't mean that she could be trusted. Mario wanted to tell that to Luigi but since the younger Manfredi brother was leading the charge with Spettro, it was kind of hard. The red clad hero couldn't help but wonder if Luigi knew more than what he was saying.  _'It is possible,'_  Mario thought. As Mario pondered who Violet Ice could be, he saw it was getting late in the day. Luigi sighed, knowing that there was not much he could do if it was getting dark.

Luigi stated, "We better set up camp for the night and head out first thing in the morning."

Mario simply nodded as they set up camp. Spettro, who really didn't need sleep (or was too worried about Violet Ice) scouted ahead a bit. As Spettro was doing that, Mario looked at Luigi.

"Why are you so determined to save Violet Ice anyhow," Mario questioned.

Luigi sighed as he decided to tell Mario at least half of the truth.

Luigi answered, "Remember that purple ice you saw back at the MushBean river? Well, that was Violet Ice. She saved me from the waterfall. So the way I look at it, I owe her twice."

Mario's eyes widen in surprise as he stated, "So she was the one that saved you and froze the waterfall? She's that powerful?"

Luigi didn't answer, he was lost in his own thoughts.  _'If she was that powerful, she wouldn't have lost to you and gotten kidnapped,'_  Luigi thought. Every time he thought that, there was a twinge in his stomach. He felt guilty that Violet was in trouble.  _'Just please be okay Vi. I would never forgive myself if something happened to my best friend,'_  Luigi thought, worried. Mario saw this and couldn't help but wonder if Luigi knew more that what he was saying...

...  
  
In the Koopa Kingdom, Kamek was seriously starting to wonder why Bowser wanted Violet Ice captured. But, there she was - face-to-face with Bowser himself...and Kamek didn't like it at all.

"So the big bad Koopa King finally man-ed up huh," Violet stated.

Bowser got mad and he heard the sarcasm in her voice. Kamek sensed it too, rolling his eyes just a bit.

Bowser got in her face and yelled, "Stop calling me that, you are so lucky that I need you A-Okay."

Violet replied, smirking, "Why, needed prove that someone other than the Manfredi brothers beat you...without even touching you?"

Bowser made a fist and yelled, "For your information, missy, I want you here for the princesses to see."

"The princesses," Violet blurted out, surprised.

"The beefiness wants to give you over to them since we are working with them for the time being," Kamek explained.

The purple clad woman gulped. She knew she was in trouble.

Bowser turned to Kamek and asked, "When are Peach and Daisy coming anyhow?"

"In thirty minutes they shall arrive, sir," Kamek answered.

Bowser nodded and stated, "Well, until they arrive, make sure there is a guard watching her at all times."

Kamek nodded as Bowser headed out of the dungeon. Violet Ice looked at Kamek and asked, "Any chance of you letting me out of here before the princesses come?" Kamek turned around, having his back to her.

"Didn't think so," Violet said, aloud.

She knew that she had to get out of here if she wanted to stay as unknown heroine.  _'Why would Bowser agree to work with the princesses anyhow and why would they want to help him,'_  she thought as she started to use her ice powers to freeze the chains.

Kamek saw this from the corner of his eye and stated, "Don't even try it, Violet Jasmine Calico. You are here to stay to be a guest for the princesses when they come."

Violet's blood ran cold in an instant. Only one person knew her real name so how...  _'I have to play it cool and fast, Kamek somehow knows my secret,'_  she thought, scared out of her mind.

Violet replied, "My name is Violet Ice - not Violet Calico."

Kamek rolled his eyes and responded, "Look, I am not stupid. You aren't trying to trick Bowser. I know your name, where you are from, your family, etc. I know the person that wanted you here in our world...Fawful."

...  
  
In BeanBean Kingdom; Kamek had never been more right. Fawful did want Violet Calico here. He did want a peace treaty.

Fawful laughed as he stated, "Fawful doesn't care for peace! Fawful hates peace! Once Fawful's plan comes into light, everyone will fall and I will have both of the kingdoms! For:  _'If anything should happen to either Mushroom or Koopa Kingdom, BeanBean Kingdom will take over both kingdoms...including Sarasaland!'_ "

Mimbus, who was standing right there, looked confused. He asked, "But why have Violet Calico come here?"

Fawful answered, "Simple, Fawful says. You see, if all three kingdoms are busy trying to figure out this  _'Violet Ice'_ , they will forget about the peace treaty. The two weeks will come and when they have no treaty, we enact the clause and take over all three kingdoms. All we are doing is playing the game of waiting."

With that, Fawful had a chuckle.

_...  
  
Wishmaker1028: Aw, poor Weegie, he's feeling guilty about Violet being captured. But Fawful's plan has come into the light... Let me know what you guys think! Is Fawful in character? Does his plan make sense? Does everyone like Violet's full name? How does Kamek know of Violet? There is only one way for you all to find out! You stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

Most people say that on the eighth day of travel, you are usually lost or backtracking for some reason or another. But for the Manfredi brothers, they were backtracking...back to Koopa Kingdom. Spettro was long gone, probably already inside of Bowser's castle. Mario didn't know nor did he really care. He wasn't too interested in this  _'Violet Ice'_...whoever she was. That was the one thing bugging Mario. Luigi knew this girl, he had that feeling. _'But why not tell me, Weegie can tell me anything and he knows it,'_  Mario thought.

But that's when another voice haunted him,  **"You're brother is hiding more secrets than you know, red hat. You have no idea of his true heroic nature."**

Mario stopped walking as he looked around, the voice sounding much like...

"Malleo," Luigi called. Mario snapped out of it and caught up to his younger twin brother.

"Something wrong," Luigi asked.

"What makes you ask," Mario asked.

Luigi answered, "Your face is white as a sheet."

Mario looked at Luigi and saw the concern in his eyes.

Mario sighed as he questioned, "Luigi, Mr. L IS locked up in your mind, right?"

"That I know of, why," Luigi answered, looking scared.

"I thought I just heard him say something to me," Mario explained, getting chills.

The green clad ghost hunter shivered in total fear as he asked, "Well, what did he  _'say'_?"

Mario answered, "He said:  _'You're brother is hiding more secrets than you know, red hat. You have no idea of his true heroic nature.'_  Mr. L never defended you, he IS you."

"Yeah but the evil me," Luigi pointed out, headed on his way.

He really felt uncomfortable talking about Mr. L or the first mansion incident. Losing Mario almost was too much for him the first time around. He was on the breaking point but Daisy was there for him, like she always was. The red clad plumber took the hint as he kept quiet and started to think more about Violet Ice. He was wondering so many things.

Mario thought,  _'What is Violet's connection to my brother? How do they know each other? How did they meet? Is she evil or good? But if she was evil, Weegie wouldn't be going all this way to save her. She has to be on our side...right? What other explanation is there? I have got to stop this or I will drive myself crazy.'_

...  
  
Back in the Koopa Kingdom, Violet was looking at Kamek. And if looks had actions, Kamek would be a pile of ash right about now. Violet hissed, "You have five seconds to explain yourself." Kamek explained, "Easy, calm down. Remember, I don't know THAT much. All I know is that Fawful needed a girl that was unimportant and wouldn't be missed in the real world. After weeks of searching, I found you, in the middle of a street fight."

Violet admitted, "Okay, I had to admit that the gang didn't need to be beaten so badly but they were threatening a little kid."

Kamek stated, "Well, you were the kind of girl that Fawful wanted. I sent you to that warp pipe without you thinking that it was magic. I was the one that brought you here. I was the reason you met your best friend, Luigi. And I will be the reason that your miserable life finally has meaning."

To this, Violet looked down sadly, hurt. She couldn't believe that Kamek would say those things to her. Everything that was on her mind ever since she learned that she would be on her own - and had been tucked away when she met Luigi - was brought back up again. But Violet wanted to make sure that she didn't cry in front of this jerk. That would be his prize...seeing her cry. Violet fought the tears back as much as she could. However, one of them escaped her eyes and hit the dungeon floor. Kamek saw this and before he could try and taunt her, the doors to the dungeon opened. Coming in were Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toadsworth, and Bowser. Violet hung her head more - if that was at all possible. She felt awful and she just wanted to be alone or with her best friend Luigi. He always made her feel a lot better...just like she did for him. Violet thought, sadly,  _'Please, Weegie, no matter how unimportant I am, please hurry.'_

_...  
  
AK1028: First, I really felt bad for Violet in this chapter. She's really coming into a great original character. However, I will not 'Mary Sue' her, I do know better. Second, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

Eighth day of travel, you usually re-arrive at the place you came from or are still hopelessly lost. Mario and Luigi were the latter. They had just arrived back in Mushroom Kingdom. But interestingly enough; Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth were not there to greet them.

"This is weird," Luigi stated.

"Sure is," Mario replied.

Luigi saw Toad and asked, "Hey, Toad where are the princesses and Toadsworth?"

"They went to Koopa Kingdom for some reason," he answered.

"Koopa Kingdom," the brothers repeated.

When Toad nodded, the two brothers looked at each other. As Mario feared for the peace treaty and Peach's safety, Luigi feared both Violet and Daisy's safety.

"We have to go there and fast," Mario stated.

Luigi groaned and replied, "I can't believe Daisy would willing go to Koopa Kingdom completely trusting Bowser!"

Even though Luigi knew that Bowser hated the peace treaty too, he couldn't let Mario know that.

Mario responded, "Yeah, I know. I don't completely trust him either. His Koopa's are the one that took Violet Ice. Why would he do that?"

Luigi knew the answer to that but simply shrugged.  _'I know why but keeping this a secret from Mario won't last too much longer,'_  the green clad ghost hunter thought. Mario was now deep in thought again. He had to somehow figure this whole thing out but he knew that the key to unlock the mystery was Luigi himself.  _'But Weegie won't tell me what's going on. I guess I have to figure it out for myself,'_  Mario thought. With their thoughts tucked away in their minds, they started to head on the path to Koopa Kingdom. Luigi was also worried about Spettro. The ghost pup had run off a long time ago and had yet to come back.

"Where the heck is Spettro," Luigi wondered aloud.

Mario joked, "Probably digging up ghostly golden bone treats!"

To this, Luigi chuckled a bit. But Luigi was still worried about Polterpup, about Violet, and most importantly - about Daisy. Luigi thought,  _'They are all in trouble because of me. If I never messed up, none of them would be in the danger they are in now. I feel like such an idiot...such a failure. Mario deserves it all, Peach and the kingdom. I don't even deserve Daisy or Violet's friendship...or even Spettro's care. I, Luigi James Manfredi, am a complete joke...'_

...  
  
In Koopa Kingdom, Peach looked at the condition Violet Ice was currently in and her blood started to boil. Unknown to anyone, Spettro had arrived and entered threw the jail cell. The ghost pup stayed invisible but could sense that Violet Ice was scared, frightened, and feeling like trash. The ghost pup felt bad for her, trying not to whimper too loudly. Daisy looked at Bowser and she looked annoyed.

"Why do you have her chain up like that," Daisy questioned.

Bowser explained, "Trust me, she's powerful. Almost as powerful as those pesky Manfredi brothers."

Peach walked a bit over to her and looked at her. Her blue eyes were met with sad silver eyes. They reminded Peach of Mr. L's eyes but his eyes were unforgiving. Violet's were...unreadable.  _'Something is wrong,'_  Peach thought as she sensed a familiar ghostly aura. Knowing that Spettro was there, she had to figure out something and fast.  _'Stall,'_  she thought.

She looked at Violet and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Why do you ask," Violet questioned.

Peach was a bit surprised and answered, "Because you seem like you can use a friend right about now."

Violet refused to tell her anything but she decided to drop hints.

Violet asked, "Have you ever felt like you were unwanted and unloved? That you are insignificant?"

The princess never felt like that but she knew that this girl - like she said - needed a friend.

"No but it must be the worst feeling in the world," Peach answered.

"You have no idea," Violet stated. The purple clad woman looked at Peach and saw the honesty in her eyes. It reminded her of Luigi. Violet knew that these people could be trusted.  _'I know I'm risking it but they need to know,'_  Violet thought. The purple clad woman took a deep breath and started to say something. Just then, the chains holding her wrists up gave way. Bowser was stunned but none more so than Violet. "Who freed me," Violet questioned.

Spettro appeared next to her as Daisy gasped. Toadsworth was shocked as Kamek knew it was over, Violet was about to tell the truth.

Peach answered, "You got your answer and now I want mine."

Violet took a deep breath and took off her mask as well as her hat. She showed her green eyes to the princess.

She stated, "My true name is Violet Calico..."

_...  
  
Wishmaker1028: Well, there you go! Violet is going to tell her story to the princesses, Toadsworth, Spettro, and Bowser! Kamek is so toast but that's just my opinion. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

Once a person says  _'happily ever after'_ , they usually mean it. But Violet Calico didn't mean it. In fact, she never got her  _'happily ever after'_  until she came to Mushroom Kingdom and became the Violet Ice. She had a black belt in karate and in several other martial arts. So she had to learn things on her own. She had no friends or much of anything back home - or what she used to call home. Her mother passed away when she was only 13. Her father was dating someone before she arrived in the kingdom. She never wanted to return to Chicago, Illinois. She loved Mushroom Kingdom. She was away from her despair. Peach, Daisy, Spettro, and Toadsworth all felt bad for Violet. Kamek and Bowser - being villains - didn't really care all that much.

Peach turned to Bowser and hissed, "Let her go at once!"

Bowser replied, "She is too dangerous!"

Just then, a green thunder bolt surprised everyone. She wanted to grab her mask and hat to run out with Luigi (she knew that he had arrived - probably with Mario) but Peach was standing right there blocking her path - so Violet was unable to really go anywhere.  _'Darn it,'_  Violet thought. Luigi came jumping as he stood in front of Violet with both of his arms in front of her.

Daisy was surprised as she blurted out, "Luigi?!"

"Stay away from her," hissed Luigi.

Peach stated, "Luigi, we know her story, you don't have to hide her. We are more than willing to say that Violet Calico can be a heroine of Mushroom Kingdom!"

Violet was surprised as Mario came in, not really thrilled that he was helping.

"You look as bad as I feel," Bowser joked.

Mario rolled his eyes as Peach gasped and hugged him. Spettro wanted to lick Luigi but not now. Daisy went over to Luigi and Violet.

She asked, confused, "So you two are romantically involved?"

"No way," Violet and Luigi answered, in unison.

Daisy looked at Luigi with a blush. Daisy thought,  _'Now's a good time as any but...'_

Kamek disrupted her thoughts and stated, "Whatever is the drama around here, what Fawful is doing has to be stopped before the peace treaty is due."

"The peace treaty, good gravy we forgot," Toadsworth replied, freaking out.

Violet responded, "Bet any money that's why Fawful wanted me here, he wanted to slow down the peace treaty."

"But the question is why," Luigi stated.

Mario was still out of the loop and asked, "Can someone fill me in?!"

Luigi answered, "Vi and I will explain on the way, bro. Right now, let's get you back to Violet Ice."

With that, Luigi gave Violet her mask and hat. She smiled at them, those two held a special place in her heart because they came from her best friend. Violet got ready as Mario watched them from afar. He had to admit, Luigi handled himself quite well during this mission and on the eighth day of travel. It was the eighth day...right?

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Oh no, I think Mario has lost track of the time they have been traveling! Have you? What day is it for our heroes? Nine, ten, or eleven? Please read and review! Tell me what you think in the review! And always think outside of the box!


	16. Chapter 16

"Come out of there."

"..."

"Please come out of there?"

"..."

"Will you please come out of there?! My gosh, you've been in there for a really long time... Almost three weeks."

"No, I will never go outside or save the day again. I am a joke, just a shadow for my brother. I just follow him. I am no hero."

"What are you..."

"Y - you have no idea what's like to be the  _'man in green'_  and almost cause the destruction of all worlds!"

"..."

"Just go away, there's nothing you can do for me. There's no one that can help me..."

"Y - you really think you - of all people - is a villain?"

"What else can I be? I almost - single-handily - killed my own flesh and blood..."

"But you didn't. That's just it! It didn't happen! Your brother is alright."

"...yeah...because he IS a true hero."

"...true hero...? Tell me, what do you think is a true hero?"

...  
  
Luigi looked upon those events from so long ago. He still couldn't believe that it happened. He shut himself out of the world, not speaking to anyone, not even Mario and since he didn't have Spettro yet, he didn't have a pet.

Mario caught up to the three of them (since he was a bit behind) and asked, "So, are you really from Chicago in the real world?"

"Yes, I am," Violet answered.

The red clad hero questioned, looking at Luigi, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The green clad hero explained, "When we first came here, we were forced into being heroes. I wanted Violet to decide on her own on which side she wanted to be on."

Violet smiled and replied, "And since then, I've been trying to figure out which side to be on. Recently, Weegie said that good is a better side to be on."

"He's right," Mario responded, smiling.

To this, Luigi blushed out of embarrassment. Spettro licked Luigi's face as everyone laughed.

...  
  
Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth were headed back to Mushroom Kingdom. They were all in shock still about what had just happened. Bowser put Kamek in the dungeon until the next day they met. Peach shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that Kamek was working with Fawful," Peach commented.

Daisy stated, "And I can't believe that Bowser jailed Kamek."

Toadsworth seemed to think a bit and examine everything before he actually spoke.

"The more and more I think of it," Toadsworth replied, "Kamek was probably Vanessa all of those years ago and wanted Violet to get isolated and alone. That way, the plan could go on track."

Daisy nodded as Peach thought over what Toadsworth had said. It explained how Violet didn't see Vanessa after that. It broke her heart that someone else was controlling Violet's life. It reminded the princess of another story...Blumiere and Lady Timpani's.

...  
  
In BeanBean Kingdom, all Fawful was doing - was waiting. Quite frankly, it was boring him.

Mimbus came over to him and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Fawful is just bored waiting for these two weeks to be over with," Fawful answered, truthfully.

"Fawful, sir," Mimbus questioned.

"What the chortles," answered Fawful.

Mimbus asked, "What if this plan does fail?"

"I do have another plan in mind, involving the Chaos Heart," Fawful answered.

Mimbus questioned, "Wasn't the Chaos Heart destroyed by the Pure Hearts and the four heroes?"

"Yes," explained the king of BeanBean kingdom, "The Dark Prognosticus predicted that the darkness heart can bring it back to life. I do not know how, since I've never seen the Dark Prognosticus. But I want you to retrieve it for me."

"One tome that predicts awful futures coming right up," Mimbus replied, as he headed for the town of Flipside.

...  
  
Quiet, peaceful, serene. Once Merlon couldn't imagine his home with loudness, chaos, and the possible destruction of all worlds. He had missed Tippi - er - Lady Timpani because she had been his friend and companion for so long. Merlon sighed as he figured that he could go to Flopside and have some tea with Nolrem, his counterpart. Merlon went out to where the Light and Dark Prognosticus were kept. But only the Light Prognosticus was there.

Merlon perked up as he ran out of his house, searching for the book. Tiptron, a robotic counterpart of Tippi, came over to him.

"Merlon, what's the matter," Tiptron asked.

"The Dark Prognosticus, it is gone," Merlon answered, panicking.

Tiptron, upon hearing this, started to get worried as well. She shouted, scared, "W-what?!"

Merlee came over from Flopside and stated, "This is true for you see, I predicted this today by my eyes do see."

Merlon thought for a moment and replied, "Hmm, looks like Fawful might be up to something involving that girl that you saw fall out of the sky, Merlee."

"But why take the Dark Prognosticus," Tiptron questioned.

Merlon looked at her and explained, "That I do not know, might be a back-up plan of sorts to bring chaos to all worlds again."

Merlee looked at them and stated, "We must get that book back quickly, or it will be the end for you and me."

The wizard nodded and replied, "Yes, I will head to Mushroom Kingdom right away and warn everyone."

"I would like to go with you," Tiptron responded.

Merlon stated, "Of course, Tiptron. It will be good to have a friend along with me. Merlee, warn the other worlds and if the Pure Hearts have returned, make sure that they are gathered quickly."

Merlee was the one to nod this time as she headed on her way - as did Merlon and Tiptron.

...  
  
"A true hero is someone who can get the job done and can save the princess...no matter what. A true hero isn't afraid of anything..."

"You mean a true hero is someone like your brother?"

"..."

"You are a true hero! You rescued your brother from living a life as a painting then you saved the world!"

"...then explain  _him_..."

"Who him?"

"Mr. L."

"..."

"He was a villain that worked for Count Bleck and then Dimentio. He was the one that almost let the destruction of all worlds happen."

"Yes but it didn't happen. He was defeated by Mario and eventually...turned back...into you."

"Exactly my point. I am capable of destroying everything and everyone I know and love. Brainwashed or not... I don't deserve to be a hailed hero."

"Then what are you?"

"I am a veracious villain."

 _..._  
  
AK1028: What was Fawful's back-up plan? Will he copy Count Bleck and Dimento plan? Guess that is something to be possibly see, so you tell me! ... Yeah, I just rhymed like Merlee did... Didn't expect that... This is what happens when you watch walk-throughs of Super Paper Mario by chuggaaconroy on YouTube... That's why I had so many Super Paper Mario references in this chapter... Still wanna know, who out there knows which day are we on? Are we on nine, ten, eleven, or more...? Mario lost track. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	17. Chapter 17

"Luigi James Manfredi!"

"What...?"

"You are not a veracious villain, you are my best friend!"

"..."

"Don't make me get Daisy!"

"You wouldn't! You can't!"

"I will, I don't care anymore! I'm more worried about your safety and well being. I want my best friend back! I want Luigi back!"

"...what are you talking about...? I'm right here, Vi!"

"No, you are NOT Luigi. Luigi wouldn't lock himself away like a common criminal."

"But I..."

"He would be crushing on Daisy from afar and be talking to me about his adventures with Mario. He would never let me down."

"Violet..."

"...you're my best friend and I am not leaving your side...not ever."

The closet opened and out came a crying Luigi. Standing in front of him was Violet, who looked like she had been crying. Luigi threw his arms around her and hugged her. Violet returned the hug as the two of them cried. There was no Mario, there was no Peach, there was nothing. It was just the two of them all alone in Luigi's house in Boo Woods. Luigi held Violet close as he cried. Violet did the same, saying nothing for there was nothing else to say.

...  
  
A sole water drop hit the ground, it was almost like a pin dropping in the quiet night. Mario looked up as the gray clouds overhead started to release rain onto the quiet ground below.

Violet groaned, "Oh man!"

"Quick, let's find shelter," Luigi advised.

The two of them nodded as Spettro ran ahead. Spettro managed to find a cave as the three humans ran into it, wet and panting. Spettro shook the water off of its body. Violet took off her hat, showing off her sparkling green eyes. Mario perked up as he saw that he instantly got lost in them much like Luigi did. They held so much innocence. Violet saw Mario staring at her.

"What's the matter," she asked.

Mario realized that he was staring and apologized, "Sorry, I never saw your eyes up close before. We left in kind of a hurry."

Violet stated, "It's cool and we kind of did. After Kamek was trounced by Bowser, I didn't want to be next."

"On that one, we both agree," Mario replied.

Violet sat down as she blew her bangs out of her face.

Luigi noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Vi?"

"I don't know, Weegie. Seems like I'm cramping your style," Violet answered, in all honesty.

Luigi went over to her and hugged her tight. Violet returned it as Mario saw how tight the two were. And he felt instantly guilty that he was thinking those awful things about Violet.

Luigi stated to her, "No matter what happens, siamo ancora migliori amici."

Violet sniffled, "We are still best friends?"

Luigi nodded as Spettro jumped on Violet, breaking the two of them up. Spettro licked Violet silly, making her laugh. Mario and Luigi laughed at the scene. Mario looked down as he went over to Violet and got Spettro to stop his lick attack on her.

"I'm sorry," Mario apologized.

"For kicking my butt," Violet joked.

Mario chuckled as he stated, "No, for not trusting you. If you saved my twin brother, then you have to be a very good friend."

Violet smiled and replied, "Thank you..."

The three of them were silent after that as the rain continued to come down. Luigi felt like they were getting nowhere's fast...even with Violet on their side. Mario felt the same way, even though he didn't want to admit to Luigi that he lost track of the days. Violet had to admit, she also lost track of the days. Spettro curled up and eventually fell asleep. Mario was the next to follow, slipping automatically into a dream...or a nightmare...

...

"Give up, green man," King Boo boomed, "I have you now! You get to join your brother in a frozen state forever!"

Mario might've been frozen but he could see and hear everything that was going on.

Luigi weakly got up and said, "N - no, I - I'm NOT giving up!"

King Boo was surprised that Luigi had so much strength left in him. Even Mario was surprised. That's when Luigi picked up the Poltergust 3000.

"I am a Manfredi brother and we NEVER give up and we NEVER lose to the likes of someone like you," Luigi yelled.

Even though Mario was frozen, he was able to manage a smile. Mario was really proud of Luigi but that's when Luigi added something else.

Luigi yelled, "That's my older brother you have prisoner there and I won't let him be killed! I rather lose my own life first before I let you murder him!"

Mario was totally stunned. Luigi was willing to risk his own life...for his? What had gotten into him? This couldn't be the same Luigi...could it? This couldn't be his twin brother...or was it? Mario also saw that Luigi had new life breathed into him after making that speech.

King Boo boomed, "Very well. If you want to join the ranks of the dead before your brother...so be it!"

That's when the impossible happened. The ground shook violently, stones rose up from the ground as a dark energy surrounded Luigi, almost like dark magic. Instantly, in his place was Mr. L, looking mean and nasty. Mr. L had his green electricity in his hands along with the dark energy. King Boo looked stunned. Mario was instantly scared, what was going on? Mr. L didn't exist when Luigi took on King Boo the first time.

Mr. L yelled in Italian,  **"Tu minacci il mio fratello, i miei amici, e ora me. Potrai perire. Il Cuore del Caos sta tornando così avere paura del mio ritorno e..."**

As the green electricity sent King Boo to the great beyond, the panting which Mario was in shook violently...

...

Mario woke up instantly, panting in a cold sweat. Violet was asleep with Spettro in her lap. Mario looked around, breathing the phrase that Mr. L said to King Boo...and to him in the nightmare. Luigi came in, on guard duty, soaking wet. He saw Mario the way he was and got worried.

"Malleo, are you okay," Luigi asked.

Mario answered, "Tu minacci il mio fratello, i miei amici, e ora me. Potrai perire. Il Cuore del Caos sta tornando così avere paura del mio ritorno e..."

Luigi froze in place and translated, "You threaten my brother, my friends, and now me. You will perish. The Chaos Heart is returning so be afraid of my return as well..."

Mario replied, "Weegie...he's coming back..."

_...  
  
Wishmaker1028: Well, there you have it! I rather like this appearance of Mr. L, that was just amazing. So what do you guys think? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

There were two things that Luigi did NOT like talking to Mario (or really anyone for that matter) about were: the first mansion incident...and Mr. L. But since Mario's nightmare involved both of those things, Luigi knew that he had to say something. But what could he say? Mario was giving him a  _'start talking'_  look stare like he did when he first learned of Violet and that turned out in their favor. But this was different...very different. _'I have to try,'_  Luigi thought, as he took a breath and looked at his older twin brother.

Luigi knew that this was going to hard for Mario to swallow but he explained, "When the first mansion incident was going down, Professor E Gadd told me there was a slight chance that you might be killed if I didn't get to you in time..."

Mario looked at Luigi in total surprise. He didn't know it was that serious, he didn't remember what happened when he was trapped in the painting. But now he did. When Luigi said that he almost lost his life in trying to save him, he wasn't kidding. It was a hard to swallow for him, Mario had no idea that his life was on the line.

The red clad hero looked at the green clad hero in surprise as he asked, "Weegie...why...?"

Luigi answered, in Italian, "Hai tutto. Hai la principessa, sconfitto un gruppo di cattivi, e persino andato nello spazio. È anche salvato il mondo una dozzina di volte... Ma mi... Sono un fallimento, Malleo."

Mario knew what Luigi was saying as he translated it in his mind,  _'You have everything. You have the princess, defeated a bunch of villains, and even went into space. You even saved the world a dozen times over... But me... I'm a failure, Malleo.'_

The oldest Manfredi twin looked up at Luigi as he hugged his younger twin brother. Luigi was a bit taken back as he slowly returned it. He wasn't expecting for Mario to hug him. Eventually, Luigi returned the hug as the two brothers stood their in silence, let the quiet atmosphere set their feelings. The only thing the two brothers heard were the rain coming down steadily and the steady breathes of the sleeping Spettro and Violet.

The red hatted plumber pulled away and commented, in Italian, "Tu non sei un fallimento, Weegie. Tu sei il mio fratellino e io sono molto orgoglioso di te. Lei mi ha salvato non una ma due volte. Hai salvato Spettro, Elvin, Daisy e Violet. Tu sei un eroe e meriti l'amore di Daisy..."

Luigi blushed - half embarrassed and half in love - as he translated that all in his mind,  _'You are no failure, Weegie. You are my baby brother and I am very proud of you. You saved me not once but twice. You saved Spettro, Elvin, Daisy, and Violet. You are a hero and deserve the love of Daisy...'_

The green hatted ghost hunter looked at his older brother and stated, "Thank you, Mario."

Mario smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Luigi."

Luigi sat down with Mario as the two shared Mario's blanket, falling asleep to the utter silence but the crickets singing since the rain finally let up...

...

Violet was finally accepted into the Mushroom Kingdom and she was allowed to keep her Violet Ice identity. She was hanging with Daisy as Luigi was in Evershade Valley while Mario was with Peach yet again. The two were acting like sisters. Daisy looked up at Violet after they had their laugh.

Daisy asked, "So you think I should talk to Luigi?"

Violet answered, "Yeah, I do, Daisy."

The princess of sand smiled at her as all of the sudden, the ground shook out of nowhere and Dimentio appeared.

"Dimentio," Daisy blurted out.

Violet brought out her mask and hat, putting them on in a fast fashion as she stated, "You'll regret coming here, Dimentio!"

Dimentio floated over to her and replied, "Ah, the other hero of the Light Prognosticus, the sixth hero for you are the heroine of ice. Behind you is the fifth heroine, the princess of sand."

Violet and Daisy were a bit surprised but then Dimentio snapped his fingers, bringing forth Luigi. Spettro was next to him, looking spooked. Upon seeing the jester, Spettro whined, scared.

Dimentio smirked and commented, "The seventh hero, the ghost pup. That means I can soon bring back to live the Chaos Heart...and him..."

As soon as he said that, Dimentio snapped his fingers and in an instant, Nastasia's programming came back to Luigi's brain. Daisy, Violet, and Spettro watched in total horror as Luigi turned into Mr. L. Mr. L looked at Violet and gathered green electricity in both of his hands.

Mr. L commented,  **"Have at you, Violet Ice."**

"Bring it," Violet stated, even though her heart wasn't into the challenge.

Mr. L took a giant leap up and fired a big electric ball at Violet. She quickly dodged it as she knew that she had to beat him first before she could face him and Brobot. Mr. L came at Violet with a large kick. She dodged it but then Mr. L managed to punch her. Violet rolled away but frozen the ground she rolled on. She knew that if Mr. L came her away, he would at least slip on the ice. Green Thunder did slip on the ice and hit the wall, just like Luigi would. Violet giggled but just then, Mr. L did something that was just like him. He fired a thunderbolt at Violet. She managed to throw up an ice shield and protected herself.

 **"So you are powerful trapped-here-forever,"**  Mr. L said.

The coldness of Mr. L even sent shivers down Violet's spine as she commented, "So are you but you are just as clumsy as Luigi."

Mr. L rolled his silver eyes as he stated,  **"I am nothing like that green clad loser. I am a humble mechanic and green thunder. And I will defeat you, take the Chaos Heart, and then the Purity Heart. No one will be able to stop Dimentio and I, not even the-mustache-man-in-red."**

...

Violet woke up in a cold sweat as she  _'petted'_  Spettro. Spettro felt her sadness and whined. She  _'kissed'_  his head and the Polterpup turned red from it. Violet giggled as she saw Mario and Luigi sound asleep. She knew that she had to tell them in the morning. Her thoughts were going faster than a speeding train. She thought,  _'Is Mr. L really coming back? And what about the Chaos and Purity Hearts...? Guess I'll find out soon...'_

_...  
  
Wishmker1028: Well, it looks like not everything is right in the land of mushroom! Can our heroes stop Fawful and what's going on with the Chaos and Purity Hearts? Find out soon! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

Mario was pounding on the frame of his painting, trying to get himself out. But everything that he tried didn't work. The ice flowers in his pocket were useless when he fired the ice balls at the porthole. They would reflect back and bounce all around the painting, sometimes narrowly missing Mario. The red hatted hero sat up. Usually, he would never give up but he was also ready to. Granted, he had faith in Luigi but... That's when he heard a loud scream and knew...

"Weegie," he cried out.

Knowing that his baby brother was in trouble, Mario pounded on the painting's frame more and more. Somehow, his love and his determination released Mario from his painting. He ran out of the shrine, since King Boo was gone. When Mario arrive, he got a big surprise. Luigi's limp body was laying on the ground as Violet was propping up the limp Luigi and crying. As Mario got closer, he saw that Luigi had trapped King Boo in Poltergust 3000, defeated.

"Violet," he called.

She looked up at him and replied, "He defeated King Boo to save you... He lost his life to save yours... And he said that he wasn't a hero..."

The red clad hero was in shock. Luigi risked his life to save his...? Mario collapsed to his knees and started to cry.

He yelled, loudly, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

...

Mario woke up in a cold sweat as he saw that Luigi was next to him, alive and well, snoring loudly. Mario looked over to Violet and Spettro. The two were defiantly up as Spettro was red at the current moment but it eventually faded. Mario went over to them, letting Luigi snore. Violet went over to Mario as the two stepped outside, mindful of Luigi's loud snoring. Violet turned to him and saw that he was a white as Spettro.

She asked, "Something wrong?"

"I'm fine, honest," Mario answered.

Violet stated, looking at Mario, "Mario, I'm Weegie's best friend. Please, if there is something I can do to save the heroes of Mushroom Kingdom and Evershade Valley, tell me."

Mario was about to answer but they both heard a yawn. They turned and saw Luigi was just getting up. Mario turned to Violet and sighed, going over to his baby twin brother. Violet also sighed, wishing that Mario wasn't so stubborn.

...  
  
A few minutes later; Mario, Luigi, Spettro, and Violet re-arrived at BeanBean Kingdom, seeing the extra security around the gates of the castle. Violet blew the bangs out of her face, worried.

She stated, "They must've found the tunnel by now and increased security."

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "What now, Malleo?"

Mario looked thoughtful as he scanned the area. He knew - like Violet and Luigi - that if they went through the front gate, they would be defeated and captured easily. He looked at Luigi and then Violet.

He answered, "We split up. Violet goes with me and we go around to the left side of the gate. While we do that, you and Spettro try to find the tunnel. Have Spettro go through it and let us in. When the guards are distracted with us being in the castle, they'll leave the front gate. You'll come in and follow our path. We get to the top, defeat Fawful, and drop this peace treaty business like a hot potato."

The green clad hero looked at Spettro and asked, "You up for it, buddy?"

Spettro barked as he wagged his tail eagerly. Violet went over to Mario as they went by the gate and went over to the left side.

Violet asked, "No offense, Mario but why team up with me? Why not Luigi?"

Mario was about to answer but just then, Spettro appeared. Mario smiled and  _'petted'_  the ghost pup.

"Good doggy," Mario commented, "Let's go, Violet."

Violet nodded as they went into the secret passageway. Mario emerged first as Violet was right behind him. Spettro looked at Mario and waited instructions.

Mario commanded, "Sit." And with that, Spettro saw down as the two of them ran into the castle.

...

It was finally time for the winter formal. As usual, Mario was wearing his favorite tuxedo and red tie. Princess Peach was on his arm, wearing a heavy pink princess dress. Luigi was wearing his favorite tuxedo and green tie. Princess Daisy was on his arm, wearing a heavy orange princess dress. Violet was singing some Christmas songs, wearing a heavy purple dress. Mario danced with Peach as Daisy danced with Luigi. Suddenly, the music and singing stopped. Mario turned and saw Mr. L standing in front of Violet and scooped her up in his arms.

"Vi," Luigi cried out, worried.

Mario was really confused now - wasn't Luigi Mr. L? Before he could get any answers, he was chasing after Mr. L.

"Mario, help me," Violet cried out.

...

Mario snapped out of it at that moment. Why would Violet call out for him...? That's when he realized that Mimbus was standing in front of him...with Violet in his claws. He gasped as he realized that it was a trap. Before he could do anything, Mimbus knocked him out.

"Mario," Violet cried out, really worried.

"Gotcha now," Mimbus stated, grabbing Mario.

With that, Mimbus carried the both of them to Fawful. Spettro saw this and knew that he had to warn Luigi. But the castle gate guards were already inside as Luigi followed them. Spettro followed Luigi, no longer caring about Mario's command. He had to do something before it got worse.

...  
  
  
Mario woke up and saw that he was in a cage - next to Violet. Mimbus was guarding the cage, waiting for Fawful to come in.

"I tried to tell you," Violet stated.

Mario replied, "Violet,  _he's_  coming back..."

Violet looked Mario in complete horror, knowing who Mario was referencing. Mimbus looked at them both with a nasty face. Clearly, he wasn't pleased that he only caught two of the heroes. He paced back and forth, waiting for Fawful or the other hero. Suddenly, the door opened as Fawful came in. Fawful looked at the cage and saw Mario and Violet. He was displeased about this and Mimbus saw it.

Mimbus got down to one knee and commented, "I am so sorry that I only got the two heroes here, your awfulness."

Fawful answered, "They are chortles that you will not have. But I will thank you. Soon, the other hero will come and then we can get him out of the way too."

"That's what you think!" said a voice.

Fawful, Mimbus, Mario, and Violet looked around. That's when Luigi came in, stomping on Mimbus with Spettro right behind him. Fawful seemed to have smirk as Violet noticed this. She knew that it was another trap.

Luigi yelled, "Let them go, Fawful! Take me instead!"

Mario was surprised by this as Violet was shouting, "Weegie, no! That's what he wants!"

But it was too late. Fawful showed the Dark Star and fired it at Luigi. The green clad hero screamed in pain as Mario and Violet were set free. Luigi was reduced to smoldering ash in an instant. Mario was in total shock as Violet gasped. Mario ran over to the dust, in total shock. That's when he remembered that the nightmare he had earlier that day, Luigi did almost loose his life to King Boo in trying to rescue...him.

Mario cried and stated, "No Weegie! Why...why did you risk your life for mine...? You are a hero! You are a true hero and I'm sorry that you didn't get the recognition you deserved. Just please, please... Come back!"

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Wow, this is the longest chapter (I think) I wrote for this story! Will Mario's pleas be heard? What has happened to Luigi? Why are all of these dreams happening? There's only one way to find out! You stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	20. Chapter 20

Mario wept over the ashes of his fallen baby brother. He couldn't believe that Luigi did that. Violet and Spettro were still in shock. Mimbus stomped over to Mario as the red clad hero was still weeping over the ashes. Violet's eyes went wide as she knew what she had to do. Spettro looked up at her as she got on her hat and mask quickly. Mimbus was about to slam down on Mario but Violet kicked him away quickly. Mario was startled.

He asked, "Violet?"

Violet commented, "I got Mimbus, Mario. Get Fawful and stop the Dark Star!"

Mario looked at Mimbus and saw that his attention was on Violet. Mario nodded as he ran over to Fawful, feeling veganceful. Mario thought,  _'This is for Luigi.'_  Fawful saw the anger in Mario's eyes. Fawful smirked evilly, just what he needed. Time was almost up. Fawful brought out the Dark Star yet again and fused himself to it. Mario gasped in total horror. Violet froze the ground underneath Mimbus. He slipped as she saw what Mario saw.

"What the heck?" Violet asked.

Mario looked just as surprised. Fawful had turned into a huge monster, filled with dark aura.

Fawful yelled, "Now, you have the chortles and like them!"

A dark aura arm came down, slamming on the ground. Luckily, Mario dodged it in time. Violet turned around to Mimbus and saw that he was barely standing on the ice. She smirked as she threw a few icicles at Mimbus. Mimbus tried to dodge them but the ice slipped him up. Violet giggled, oh how she was going to enjoy this. She slid on the ice towards Mimbus, creating a freezing beam. Mimbus wasn't expecting that as the beam froze him solid, defeating him. Mario, however, wasn't having much luck. Fawful was beyond powerful and his dark aura was throwing Mario for a loop. Polterpup ran over and showed Mario the pattern. Following the assistance of Luigi's ghost pup, Mario avoided the dark aura arm. Spettro panted as he waited for Mario to join him. Mario went over to the ghost pup and saw a dark aura ball crashed down where Mario was once standing.

Mario breathed,  _'petting'_  Spettro, "Good doggy."

Spettro panted, wagging his tail. Mario looked up and saw Fawful gathering a purple mist through the area. Violet came over to them after defeating Mimbus.

She asked, "What's happening?"

Mario answered, "I don't know but keep moving, Fawful is mine."

Violet was about to protest but Spettro started barking up a storm. She looked at him, curiously. What she and Mario didn't know was that there was a giant dark aura comet coming straight for them. Mario finally looked up and saw the comet.

He yelled, "Violet, move!"

He grabbed her wrist and as fast as he could run, he dragged Violet away from the area as Spettro ran alongside. The two reached a cliff as the comet took out the place where they once stood. Violet caught her breath, in shock. Mario smiled at her a bit.

"Even?" Mario asked.

She nodded and answered, "Even."

Suddenly, the comet started to shake in the crater it made. Mario and Violet watched in horror as some minions of Fawful came out of it. Spettro attacked them with a ghostly howl. Violet was impressed as she looked over to where Luigi's ashes once were. They were gone now and a sole tear rolled down Violet's face. She was going to miss her best friend. She ran over to the comet and froze it over, in hopes to freeze it close.

Mario looked up and saw another comet. That's when he got an idea.

The red hatted hero yelled, "Violet! I got an idea! Fawful is up there and he's got another comet coming! Can you get me up there?"

Violet yelled, "You bet I can!"

With that, Violet held out her arms and started to spin around. As she did, a strong blizzard tornado appeared, going up towards the comet. As the blizzard got stronger, it froze over into a ice slide. Mario ran over and jumped onto it. He started to climb and finally got to the comet.

Mario yelled, "Vi, fire it back with all of your strength!"

Violet increased her strength as she fired the comet back to where it came. Fawful, who was a story above, didn't know this as he continued to fire comets down below. That was until he saw his own comet coming towards him.

Fawful said, "Aw, chortles."

Mario got off of the comet and propelled himself towards the leader of BeanBean Kingdom. However, his minions stopped him and Mario was forced to fight them. Fawful smirked but just then, the minions got frozen over instantly.

"Who started the party without me?" asked a familiar voice.

Mario looked and saw that Violet had done the same thing he did - rode a comet to where Fawful was hiding. Quite frankly, he was impressed. Mario thought,  _'Weegie trained her well.'_

Mario questioned, "You call this a party?"

Violet joked, kicking a frozen minion away from him, "You're not having any fun?"

Mario saw that Fawful was trying to get away. Violet offered him a boost. Mario placed his foot in her hands as she sprang him forward. Mario landed on Fawful, separating the Dark Star and him. The purple clad woman saw - however - that the two of them entered this thick purple fog. In the thick fog, Mario grabbed Fawful's collar as the leader of BeanBean Kingdom panted.

"You killed my brother." Mario hissed.

Fawful replied, "The chortles couldn't help themselves."

Mario demanded, "Revive him."

"I do not know how." Fawful responded, scared out of his mind. (You would be too with the way Mario was looking so angry.)

Mario was about to punch Fawful into the Underwhere. But something made him stop and that was his conscious. Mario tossed Fawful aside like garbage as Violet entered the fog.

"Mario!" Violet called out, running over to him.

The red clad hero turned around and looked at Violet. She saw that Fawful was down on the ground, defeated and separated from the Dark Star. Violet breathed a silent sigh of relief as she picked up the star. But as soon as she did that, the ground started to shake from under their feet...

"Mamma mia!" Mario cried out as the ground shook.

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Yes! Cliffhanger! Oh, I am so evil like that! So what do you guys think is going to happen? I'd like to hear from you! Share it in your reviews! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	21. Chapter 21

Usually, when the ground is shaking under your feet, either two things are happening. It is either an earthquake or the building that you are in is coming down. Mostly everyone would pray that it is the first option. However, luck was not either Mario or Violet's side. The castle started to come down. Mario clutched the Dark Star to his chest, as if he didn't want to let it go. Violet sighed sadly as he knew that the Dark Star could somehow revive Luigi. But she knew that it couldn't happen. As the castle started to come down with the trembles and minions left-over came in. Violet knew that they had to leave. Spettro knew it too.

"We have to go!" Violet pleaded, pulling Mario's wrist.

Mario shook his head as Violet groaned. She had to convince him...and fast.

She made Mario look at her and commented, "Mario, don't let Weegie's sacrifice be in vein. He risked his life so we can live. We would want us to leave."

The red clad hero simply nodded as the two of them started to run with Spettro alongside of them. Spettro did a ghostly howl and knocked some of the minions back. Mario threw some of his red fire at them, making some of the fall over the edge. To speed them up, Violet froze the ground they ran on to make them skate fast. One pillar fell down in front of them but Spettro went threw it.

Mario said, "We have to go around."

Violet nodded, surprised that Mario had spoken. She froze the hallway up ahead as the two of them slid down the ice. Violet cartwheeled as the ice ended and managed to propel herself upwards. Mario was stunned that she was able to do that. Violet continued, making herself look like an ice skater. Mario was really impressed. Those tricks even helped them get rid of the minions quicker. Mario was very impressed. That's when Violet saw an opening.

She yelled, "Mario, over here!"

Mario followed her as the two of them escaped the falling castle. They ran from the castle as fast as they could. Spettro was alongside of them. The three of them didn't even notice that it was nighttime or that the castle was now down - reduced to mere rumble. The dawn of the new day was upon the once four heroes, which was sadly reduced to three. The ashes of Luigi's body were swept up with the wind but his spirit was still with all three of them. The sun was coming up upon the BeanBean Kingdom, as a silent promise that the day would get better. However, Mario seriously doubted that. He was wondering how to tell everyone - especially Daisy - that Luigi was dead. Mario, Spettro, and Violet were standing on a hill - watching the sun rise. Spettro whined, leaning on Mario's leg. Mario subconsciously  _'petted'_  Spettro, trying to calm down the ghost pup - but mostly himself - down.

Mario was expecting Luigi to just pop out of nowhere and tell them that he was alright. Sadly, that did not happen. Violet looked up at the silent promise of a new day and knew that she had to say something.

She said, "I believed in him. Ever since he saved my life when we first met, I knew that he was a hero. I tried to repay him but he wounded up saving me! Luigi is - was - my best friend. And he always will have a special place in my heart..."

The red hatted plumber took in a breath as he apologized, "I am so sorry. I had no idea that you and Luigi were so close."

"Like siblings." Violet replied.

Mario sighed sadly as he responded, "There has to be something we can do to bring Luigi back. I want my baby bro back."

Violet said, "I know, I want my best friend back too..."

Mario looked at the Dark Star in his hand as he realized something. He knew it was risky but it was worth it. Mario turned to Violet, grabbing her hand.

"There is a way." Mario declared.

"What is it?" Violet questioned.

Mario explained, "You see, the Dark Star can grant one wish per person. If we wish together, maybe we can get Luigi back."

Violet automatically put her hand on the Dark Star as did Mario, ignoring the maybe.  _'I want my brother back,'_  Mario wished in his mind.  _'I want my best friend back,'_  Violet wished in her mind. As soon as they made their wish, the Dark Star started to glow a bright purple color. The Dark Star flew up into the sky and destroyed itself from the purity in the wish they had made. Green dust swirled around behind them as they looked up at the sky. In an instant, that green dust turned into Luigi. Luigi looked down at his body and saw that he was whole again. He smiled as he looked over at Mario and Violet. They were still looking in the sky. The green clad hero ran over to them and hugged them both from behind. Spettro was the first to notice as he pounced on Luigi and licked him silly. Luigi laughed as Violet was the next to notice him.

"Weegie!" She breathed as she hugged him, even though he was still on the ground.

Luigi chuckled as Mario looked at his baby brother. He couldn't believe that the Dark Star worked. Luigi looked up at his brother and offered his hand. Mario took it as Luigi pulled his older twin down with them. Mario chuckled as all four of them hugged, laughing. Mario was relieved that the Dark Star but even more relieved that Luigi was alive again.

"I love you, bro." Mario said, hugging Luigi.

"I love you too, Malleo." Luigi replied, returning the hug.

Spettro howled happily as Violet laughed, hugging both brothers. Mario and Luigi both returned it, glad that the danger was finally over.

 _..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


	22. Chapter 22

The blue skies never looked more peaceful, especially to Luigi James Manfredi. He was finally home with Spettro, sitting in the backyard of his humble home. Spettro was gnawing at his golden bone, enjoying the treat. Luigi smiled as he heard a knock at the front door.

Luigi yelled, "I'm in the back!" Daisy came around and saw Luigi sitting in the garden chair. He was wearing sunglasses as he was relaxing. Luigi looked up and started to get up. He stammered, "D - Daisy..."

However, the garden chair snapped up and trapped Luigi in it. Daisy laughed as she hopped over the fence and started to help Luigi out of the garden chair. Luigi blushed.

She asked, concerned, "Are you okay, Luigi?"

Luigi answered, a bit muffled, "Since I'm a garden chair sandwich, not really..."

Daisy giggled as she was able to move down the garden chair back down to the ground. She was not expecting to be thrown right into Luigi's lap. Both of them blushed as Luigi hid his eyes under his hat, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. However, he wasn't the only one blushing. Daisy was too.

She asked, "Luigi, the whole kingdom is talking about you. How come you haven't come to town lately?"

It had been about a week since Fawful had been defeated. Violet had found a house in Mushroom Kingdom (which Luigi helped her moved into) and was an employee at Toad's kart shop, Bowser was back to his old tricks, which meant that Peach was still a damsel in distress, Daisy was still ruling Sarasaland, and most importantly - Mario was still the hero. Luigi was still working for Professor E Gadd with Spettro - as the unknown hero. Or so he thought.

He answered, "Dais, don't give me that. They are all talking about Mario and Violet. They were the true heroes..."

Daisy sighed as she told him, "Luigi James Manfredi, Mario told the whole story."

Luigi questioned, "W - what?"

Daisy nodded as she explained, "Mario told us the true story. When Violet came after you helped her move in, she backed up the story."

Luigi groaned, he wasn't expecting that. He figured that Violet out of all people would keep quiet. Daisy placed her hand on Luigi's cheek. He looked at Daisy and saw that she was choking back tears. Luigi winced, he knew that he was in for it. Instead, the princess of sand started to cry uncontrollably. Luigi saw this as he held her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and cried more. Luigi rubbed her back, in an effort to calm her down. That's when Daisy told him all about her nightmares involving Mr. L. Luigi shivered as he looked back on this entire adventure. In someway, Mr. L was emerging more and more into his friends - and family - dreams. The green clad ghost hunter didn't like it. Mr. L was his opposite in every way. As if on instinct, Luigi held Daisy closer as she wept openly. Spettro watched them and felt the sadness coming from Daisy. He whined sadly.

Luigi whispered in Italian, "Non piangere, Daisy. Il signor L non ti farà del male finché io sono in giro. E non potrò mai lasciare di nuovo al tuo fianco. Lo prometto."  **[1]**

Even though Daisy didn't understand Luigi, she felt safe in his arms.

She whispered, "Thank you, Luigi. Even though I don't understand a word of Italian, I know you are protecting me."

Luigi placed his gloved hand under her chin and made her look at him. He was taking a big chance but Mario was dating Peach so...

He stated, "I want to protect you, Daisy. I...love you."

Daisy gasped as at that moment, Luigi - completely red in the face from a blush - kissed her. Daisy couldn't believe it but it was happening. So, she returned it, surprising Luigi. Finally, he relaxed and enjoyed their moment in heaven. Spettro tilted his head as he panted. He was happy for his master - his best friend. Eventually, Daisy and Luigi broke out of their kiss.

Daisy confessed, "I love you too."

Luigi smiled as he kissed Daisy again, holding her on his lap. Professor E Gadd, who was coming around in the back, saw the two of them. He smiled as he left, leaving them be. Elvin couldn't be more happier for his partner - his best friend.  _'Since I'm this way, better check on Violet,'_  he thought. With that, he headed to the peaceful and colorful Mushroom Kingdom.

Toad looked underneath a kart and asked, "How are you doing, Violet?"

Violet answered, "Doing fine and I must admit, this is an awesome part time job."

Toad smiled at her as Elvin came in. Toad went over to him and Elvin whispered in his ear. Toad nodded as he went over to Violet again.

He stated, "Violet, Professor E Gadd is here to see you."

Violet slid out from underneath the kart and greeted, with a smile, "Hello, Professor."

Elvin smiled and replied, "Hello, Violet. Working hard, I see."

Violet responded, with a shrug, "I always do."

Elvin pushed up his glasses and questioned, "You think that you can replace Luigi tonight?"

Violet looked at Elvin - worried - and asked, "Why, what's wrong with Weegie?"

Elvin answered, "Oh, he's fine. Quite fine."

Violet caught on to his train of thought and smiled.  _'Wait to go, Weegie,'_  Violet thought. In the Mushroom Castle, another couple was getting caught up before the daily 5 o'clock kidnapping. Peach and Mario were hugging and kissing in private. Mario held Peach close as she did the same. She was glad that he was alright and home. And quite frankly, Mario was too. Everything was right again in the Mushroom Kingdom, in Sarasaland, on Yoshi Island, in Evershade Valley, and even beyond. However, the peace wasn't going to last...

...  
  
**Italian Translation**

**[1]: Do not cry, Daisy. Mr. L is not going to hurt you as long as I'm around. And I will never leave your side again. I promise.**

_..._  
  
Wishmaker1028: Ooh, cliffhanger for an ending! I am so evil that way! As you can tell, there is gonna be a sequel to this but it won't be coming til a little later. So stay tuned for this sequel, I shall return my friends! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


End file.
